The Forgotten Era
by MysticChaos
Summary: Imagine Aoshi, change the gender into a female, change the looks into black hair and golden eyes, and what do you get? A cynical female manslayer! Interesting, no? Read and Review people! Please! I beg youuuuu!
1. Prologue 1: The Beginning

****

The Forgotten Era

Disclaimer: MysticChaos does not own Rurouni Kenshin.

****

MC (MysticChaos): Unfortunately, my friend who helps me write my stories (Kura) won't be participating in this fanfic. Instead, my muses will be here throughout this whole story!

Muse Mystic (MM): Yo.

Muse Chaos (Mc): HELLO!

Everyone: 0_o;;;

MC: She ate too much sugar-coated bagels right?

MM: *sarcasm* No, she's originally hyper.

MC: Well, technically she is.

MM: *mutter* Forget I even started….

Mc: SO! What's the story going to be?

MC: Well, first I'm doing a couple of prologues then the real story will begin!

MM: Won't the readers get bored by the time you're finished with the prologues?

MC: I'll just tell them to stay put and continue reading since the prologues are really important.

Mc: COW!

MC: ….That was… er… random….

MM: Don't worry. You'll get used to it.

MC: I guess-no-I HOPE so.

Mc: START THE STORY!

MC: Alright! Sheesh! A great writer like me needs time and patience!

MM: Riiiight….

Mc: But you have none of those qualities!

MC: DON'T TELL THE READERS THAT!

Mc: I already did! 

MC: *twitch* Ahem. Well, read the story! As for you Muse Chaos…. *walks toward her with the Flaming Mallet of Doom*

Mc: Uh….I have to…er….chase squirrels! Yeah! Well, see ya! *runs away*

MC: COME BACK HERE!

MM: *watches Muse Chaos get tortured* This is fun. *takes out popcorn* You heard what MysticChaos said! Read the story! *laughs evilly as MysticChaos pulls off feathers from Muse Chaos's wings*

(Author's Note: I just remembered that I forgot to describe my two muses. Muse Chaos is the bright side of me and Muse Mystic is the dark side of me. Muse Chaos has white wings and blonde hair. Wears white and gold. Muse Mystic had dragon-like wings and has black hair. Wears black and silver.)

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

Prologue 1: The Beginning

One day, a little girl of bright gold eyes, a pale, glowing skin, and black hair was born. She was born in a wealthy big-time merchant family and unlike most families at that time, she had a strict, but kind mother and father and had a big brother that always protected her and always played with her. She was very happy. Her name was Saeko.

"Father, father!" Saeko yelled running in the halls. As she turned around the corner, she bumped into her brother. "Slow down Saeko. What makes you run like that?" he asked as he picked Saeko off her feet. Saeko looked up at her brother. Her brother had a disability. He could not open his eyes fully and when he did, he looked very scary and scared off the other kids. He had long bangs in front of his eyes too, but beside all these abnormalities, he was very kind to her. 

"Oniichan! Oniichan (brother)! Guess what?!" Saeko shouted energetically. Her brother shook his head and smiled. He had always thought that his little sister was a bit too active. Lifting her up on his shoulders, her brother asked, "What?" 

"I learned a new word!" Saeko announced proudly.

A sweat drop formed on her brother's head. 

"And…er…what is that new word, Saeko?" he asked.

"Stupid!"

"….Maybe….you shouldn't tell father about that."

"OK! But that's not the point! My friends and me-"

"My friends and I."

"My friends and I want to go to a little store that gives treats! We thought it was a good idea to visit that place! It has sugar bread, rice balls, though I admit mother's rice balls taste bett-"

_BOOM!_

Saeko's brother looked up in alarm and another sweat drop formed on his head. Saeko had hit her head on the ceiling (since her brother was carrying her around), but instead of crying, she was still talking with a lot of hyper-ness. Her brother shook his head again. 'Maybe it was a mistake to teach her our language too soon…' Saeko's brother thought.

Saeko was a genius that had learned to walk in a matter of 10 months without anyone teaching her and had learned to talk since she was 1 year old, but still, of course had a lot to learn. Obviously, when she did learn something, she'll talk non-stop until she tires herself. 

_BOOM!_

Saeko hit her head again, and still talking. A new record.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Saeko opened her eyes and yelled, "Ready or not, here I come!" As she walked cautiously around, she heard a few giggles in the bushes. "Got you!" Saeko shouted, moving the twigs away. Her friends screamed with laughter and ran away, Saeko following. 

Suddenly, Saeko tripped over someone. Turning around, she saw a boy wince in pain. Curious, she tilted her head and looked at him. He had bluish-black hair, and deep blue eyes. Noticing that she caused the boy pain when she tripped over him, she helped the boy up and apologized. "I'm sorry that I tripped over you. I didn't see where I was going! Clumsy me." Saeko smiled. The boy nodded happily, picked up his rice bag that he was carrying and continued ahead in where he was going. 

Saeko noticed that he had ragged clothes and the rice bag itself was larger than the boy. Curiosity go the better of her, and Saeko ran up to the boy again. "Excuse me for asking, but why are you carrying rice? Isn't it too heavy?" The boy stopped and looked at Saeko. He smiled, "Yes, it is, but I have no choice since my family made me do so."

"Aren't you upset by that?" 

"If I am, then they will get angry and hit me. If I cry, they will be angrier then before. If I stay happy, they will stop beating me eventually at least."

Saeko's eyes grew wide. 

"They _hit_ you?!"

"Yes."

The boy was still smiling and Saeko just stared. With a bow, the boy walked off again. Knowing that she couldn't do much except talk, Saeko yelled after the boy, "My name is Saeko Hajime! What's yours?" The boy turned around again. This time with a shocked vision. It seemed like he was never asked by that question before. "Uh….Seta Soujiro!" he shouted back. Saeko smiled and simply waved.

The next time Saeko and Soujiro met again was when Saeko's friends went to a new store and bought treats to eat. Sitting on the stone steps, they were eating happily until Saeko saw a boy struggling along the crowd with a rice bag. Suddenly, Saeko felt guilty. Looking down at her treat, she said she had to go somewhere to her friends and chased after the boy.

"Seta!" Saeko shouted. Soujiro turned around, with his usual happy face. Catching up to him, Saeko took a rice cake out of her little pouch and handed it to Soujiro. Shaking his head, Soujiro smiled, "No! I don't need-" The Saeko frowned, Suddenly she stuffed the rice cake into his mouth. Soujiro chewed, swallowed, and stared with a shocked vision at Saeko. "For your information, don't your family starve you sometimes? At least have some food!" Saeko said smartly. Blinking, Soujiro smiled. Then he laughed. Now Saeko was confused. She impatiently said, "What's so funny? Huh? Huh? HUH?!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Hot potato, two potato, three potato, and over…" one of the children said as he hit a ball three times before he threw it to the next person. "Four potato, five potato, six potato, and-ACK!" Saeko gasped as the ball hit her on the head, bounce off, and go somewhere. Her friends laughed at Saeko's shocked face. Then she smiled and went to get it. 

Seeing the ball roll under a patio, she kneeled down to get it. Crawling inside, she got the ball, but she saw someone in front of her. "Seta! What are you doing down here?!" Saeko whispered, trying to sit up. She ended up knocking her head on the top of the patio. The boy looked up from his hunched position and flinched when Saeko touched his arm. Saeko held her hand back and tried to see Soujiro in the darkness. He had bruises on his forehead and hands. Scabs were forming at his cheeks. Her first taste of hatred (Saeko never hated before) for Soujiro's family flickered in her heart. Then a voice shouted, "What's taking you so long?" "In a minute!" Saeko yelled back. Then she turned to Soujiro and said in a soothing voice, "Seta, I'm going to take you to my house. We'll go right away." Saeko lent out a hand. Soujiro looked at Saeko and hesitantly grabbed her hand. 

Saeko came back with the ball and said to her friends, "Sorry, but I'm going home now. So…um…see you tomorrow-" But she was interrupted when one of the boys jeered, "Why do you keep hanging around that low-life? Is he that pathetic to take on your pity?" The other children looked on. Saeko looked at Soujiro and felt the hatred flow into her heart again. Then she whirled around, golden eyes flaring like the sun. Suddenly, Saeko stepped forward and smacked the boy hard in the face. The boy tripped on the ground and looked up at the steaming Saeko. She shouted, "You should be ashamed of yourself! For all I know, YOU'RE the low-life! Fool!" Then she turned on her heel and stomped off with Soujiro smiling as always. 

Saeko's mother looked up from her laundry and sighed, "Saeko! You've dirtied your kimono again! And it was new-" Saeko's mother stopped and saw Soujiro. "My lord. Saeko, bring him in." 

Later, when Saeko's mother was attending to Soujiro's wounds, Saeko sat beside him and asked, "My gosh…I never saw you this beaten up. What happened?" As usual, Soujiro still had his happy face.

"Well, my big brother was testing his new sword and…er…decided to use it on me." Soujiro stared, but stopped when Saeko gasped and her mother looked up sharply. Soujiro quickly added, "I mean on the rice bag!" Saeko sighed and her mother went back to his bruises. Soujiro continued.

"Then my father thought I spilled the rice on the ground, so he kicked me out looking like this."

Saeko looked at her mother. 

"You will rest here Soujiro."

He shook his head furiously and said, "No! I'll…it's impolite!"

Saeko's mother smiled and immediately Soujiro calmed down. Saeko grinned. Her mother always had the ability to change people's emotions so easily.

"Do not worry, dear. We have plenty of room and enough food for all. Then you can leave in the morning if you like." Saeko's mother softly said. Soujiro beamed.

Later, Saeko's mom peeped into her daughter's room and almost laughed. There they were. Sleeping side to side, holding hands (MC: shame on you if you have any sick thoughts for this!). They looked so adorable together…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Saeko walked around the town, hearing gossip from random people. "Did you hear? A murderer named Shishio is killing police and innocent people is here!" said one person. Another whispered, "I heard that it is very dangerous to roam around the night since the murderer kills them at that time." The other person responded nervously, "Oh dear…I usually have shifts at the night." Saeko shivered. She did not like today's gossip. Wanting to shake that feeling off, Saeko put her mind toward something else. Like what her father had told her to do earlier. 

(Mc: _Italics _mean flashback…I NEED CANDY! *chews on a candy cane*)

_"Father? Did you call?" Saeko said quietly as she approached her father. "Yes. Now sit down my lovely Saeko." he said as he set his daughter on his lap. Saeko looked at her father. He was very handsome and her brother and her had inherited his eyes and hair from him. Their skin color was from their mother. Saeko's personality came from, well, they still don't know. _

"Why won't you ask your friend's family if they are interested in joining my merchant business." Saeko's dad asked. Saeko, horrified, said, "What about oniichan? Can't he inherit the business?"

"No. He is too interested in swordsmanship and I cannot banish him from his heart's desire and you will have a hard time with the people who won't accept you if I gave the job to you."

"So….you're going to ask Seta's family?"

"Yes."

"But-but you can't! They're awful! They torture Seta and are stupid-"

"Saeko! Where did you learn that word?"

"Um…newspaper, but that's not the point-"

"Saeko. I have no choice. Do you know anyone else who has the stability and power to keep the merchant business?"

"No…"

"But do not worry. If they do not meet my standards, I will look for another person."

"Yes, father."

"Now, tell the Soujiro family that we will arrive soon."

"Yes, father."

Then Saeko jumped out of her father's lap and walked away, with low spirits.

'Hmph. That didn't help a lot.' Saeko thought as she walked toward Soujiro's house. Then as she got closer to her friend's house, she heard yelling and beatings. Nervous, she quickened her pace and peeped through the gate door.

Soujiro was flinching in pain as his drunken father was continuously beating him with a katana. The others were smirking at this "show." Blindly, Saeko ran in and covered Soujiro, receiving the painful katana's blow. Saeko held in her scream and whispered in Soujiro's ear, "Are you alright?" Seta looked up, still remarkably with a smile, nodded. Then Soujiro's father picked Saeko up by the collar. Below, Seta was begging to let her go, but the drunk man casually kicked him away. The man then looked closely at Saeko's face and by "accident" dropped her. "What do you want?" Seta's father burped. Saeko said proudly, without any tremor to her voice, "My father, the leader of a merchant company, wants to make a deal with you. He will be coming shortly. Till then," Saeko looked at the man's face in disgust, "Should prepare." Then she turned on her heel, glanced at Soujiro and left.

"It is very nice to meet you Mr. Hajime, sir." one of the butt-ugly brothers said politely. Saeko's mom bowed and Saeko herself just hid behind her mother, frantically looking around for Soujiro. Then horrid thoughts invaded her mind. 'No. He is NOT dead.' Saeko thought, shaking her head. Then she tagged along, beside her brother, into the Soujiro household. 

The women of the Soujiro family left their men and the Hajime family alone, conversing. Saeko held tighter onto her brother as one of the men glared at her. Her brother glared back. "Well, what do you think of our business Mr. Hajime?" said the, now, sober father. Saeko's father nodded in approval. Then one of the brothers of the Soujiro family included, "We have a wide selection of rice to trade so it is good to extend our economy." Saeko's father nodded again. Saeko looked at her brother and whispered, "Oniichan….do you think father will actually approve of this?" Saeko's brother whispered back, "Don't worry. Father is still testing." Saeko nodded and looked on. Then the other brother of the Soujiro family took out a contract and smiled disgustingly. "This is the contract for binding our companies. Please sign if you approve." he said. 

Saeko's father looked at the paper and smiled politely. Then he pushed the paper back to them. "I cannot agree. My wife seems like she does not approve of this agreement, my children seem to be show hatred and fear, and I do not accept anyone who is so eager to rush important events. No, I decline." The Soujiro family just stared for a second and then the father said desperately, "But they are just children and you how _women _are." Saeko saw her mother tighten her hands into a fist. This was not good. Saeko's mom hated being a second-rated person. Saeko wouldn't blame her. 

Then Saeko saw her father set a hand on her mother's fist. They lessened their strain and Saeko's father began again. "I have never doubted my family's decision before. They have saved me from various mistakes that could have caused our very lives. I will not stop trusting them and I will not stop now. I am sorry, but I will have to look for someone else." Then the Soujiro women guided the Hajime family out. Saeko looked proudly at her father, but looked around frantically again for Seta (MC: I bet this is confusing. Um, well, Seta Soujiro is a complex name. Um, for those who know Soujiro in the Jupongatana, that's him. But, his first name is Seta while Soujiro is his last name. They just say his last name for formalities. That's all.). Her brother set a comforting hand on her head. "Don't worry," he said, "I saw a glimpse of him a few minutes ago and he seems to be fine." Saeko looked up at her brother and hugged him. She felt so lucky to have such a kind and wise family.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Saeko was nervous. Her father had agreed to travel to another town so his business could expand and were leaving 2 days from now and Saeko hadn't seen any sign of Soujiro for weeks. Worried, Saeko ran behind movers, under desks that were lifted up, and out the gate door. "Saeko!" her brother yelled as he lifted a chair, but his father shook his head and silently said to let her be.

Saeko silently climbed up a tree (thanks to her brother teaching her how to do this), she looked over the wall that surrounded the Soujiro house. Waiting, Saeko suddenly saw Seta run inside a room in where the rice was kept. Saeko was confused. Climbing up another tree, she tried to look inside the room, but couldn't. Sighing in defeat, she climbed down and went home.

Saeko didn't try again the next day.

Soujiro lifted the rice bag again for the fifth time. Trying a shortcut, he went through a few alleys into a open road with tall houses on both sides of the road. Ahead of him, he saw people rushing back and forth at a rather large house and noticed they were coming out of Saeko's house. Wondering, he saw Saeko by a carriage, looking sad and tired. To cheer his friend up, he went to Saeko and said hello. Saeko looked up with surprise and lamely said hello too. "Who's moving?" Soujiro asked with a smile. Saeko quietly responded, "I am." Soujiro's smile faded a little. "All done!" a man's voice yelled. Then Saeko's brother passed by and shouted to her, "We have to go now, Saeko!" 

Saeko patted Soujiro's head lightly and turned around heading to the carriage. Then she stopped and looked at Soujiro again. Running back, she hugged Seta. "I'm going to miss you so much Seta." Saeko whispered. Saeko felt something wet on her shoulder. Letting go of Soujiro, she saw that he was crying. "Seta….why are you crying?" Saeko asked softly. Soujiro sniffed, "I'll never see you again…that's why!" Saeko hugged Soujiro again. "Don't say that! Of course we'll see each other again! It's a very small world, Seta. Very small." (MM: Heh, of COURSE it is! They didn't even discover America was a whole new continent yet at that time! Load of morons….) Soujiro crying ceased a bit. Then Saeko ran to the carriage and stuck her head out the window. Saeko yelled, "Seta! Don't die okay? If you do, we won't be able to see each other again, okay? And when you die in a old age, then we'll be able to say goodbye! Okay, Seta? Don't die!" The carriage started to move. Soujiro shouted back, "I won't! I will live as long as I can okay!" Saeko nodded and went back into the carriage, feeling happy and sad. Sad knowing that she might not see her friend for years and happy knowing that Seta had promised to live. To live for her. 

But, as evil as fate is, she will twist and turn Saeko's life into something that she will regret. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

MC: WAHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~!!! I'M ACTUALLY FINISHED WITH THE FIRST CHAPTER!

MM: More like the first story.

MC: HEY! I didn't write that much!

Mc: YES YOU DID~!!!!

MC: Ate too much sugar again?

MM: Yup.

MC: Thought so. Anyway, this chapter is only the beginning! There will be ANOTHER prologue! And it will soooooo much fun to write! 

MM: Don't review. Please. 

MC: WHAT?! Why are you saying that?!

MM: I don't want this story to continue. It's boring.

Mc: NOOOO~!!! IT'S THE BEST! ANED REVIEW LOTS!

MC: Thank you Muse Chaos. You could use my Flaming Mallet of Doom until the prologues end.

Mc: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY~!!! Who should I attack?

MM: *points to MysticChaos*

MC: HEY!

Mc: I know who to attack now!

Everyone: 0_0 *backs away*

Mc: Muse Mystic~! DIEEEEEEEEEE~!!!!

MM: Why always me?!

MC: HAHAHAHA~!!!!

MM: DAMN YOU!

MC: I love my Author Powers.

*Muse Chaos chases Muse Mystic*

MC: Well, that's the end of our chapter! See ya next time! KILL MUSE MYSTIC! MWAHAHAHAHA~!!!!

MM: HEY!


	2. Prologue 6: Running Away to a New Era

****

The Forgotten Era

Disclaimer: DIE! *chases you*

MC (MysticChaos): *watches as the disclaimer chases you away* Er…ok….

S4R (ShinHwa4Real): *still angry about the eunuch part* Evil author…

DH (DarkHand): *glaring at her low score of Spank the Monkey* Evil monkey…

MC: *whistles nervously as ShinHwa4Real glares at her*

S4R: DIE! *begins to chase MysticChaos again*

MC: -_-;;; Not again…well, ON WITH THE STORY!

DH: *biting and clawing at her computer* ROAR!

(Author's Note: Sorry if the intro was lame. I couldn't think of anything. -_-)

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

Prologue 6: Running Away to a New Era

Saeko yelled with impatience, "Master! When are you finished with the pottery?! The people are starting to become restless at your slowness!" Hiko turned his head and rolled his eyes. "Be patient, young one!" he snapped. Saeko huffed and sat down, feeling irritated. 

Now, Saeko had turned 16 years old, no longer carrying her sword around in plain view. She had no need. Saeko now trusted Hiko with her life, even if he was unreliable at times. He was like a father to her. Only more stupider and arrogant. Also, instead of wearing the normal hakama and ho, Saeko was wearing a kimono instead, so no one would notice her and try to kill her. Saeko did not like her kimono, but did she have a choice? Nope. 

Hiko turned his head again at Saeko and said in an amused voice, "Even if some years had passed, you are still the same girl that I have met 3 years ago. Only your heart has changed." Saeko tilted her head to the side, suddenly interested. "How so?" she asked.

"Your personality had become more merciful, accepting more in what's life. Of course it will never level up as mine."

"Riiiight. But personally, I think the personality inverse is dulling my swordsmanship. Don't want that to happen."

"You shouldn't even be fighting."

"Oh? Is it just because I'm a girl?! That's why?!"

"We've been through this problem before, Saeko."

"Yeah…and **I **won the argument."

Hiko shook his head in hopelessness as Saeko laughed. Hiko was one of the few people that she actually trust. Then Saeko's smile faded. Even if she joked around that her skill was faltering, that still didn't mean that her skill was gone. Saeko still hunted for wanted men, hired by people, in the night. Only, because she was older, did she know how to disguise her attacks so that no one could get any suspicions in who's cut was it. Her soul was still stained with blood. 

A man and a woman walked down the street together, the woman carrying a basket full of groceries and Hiko carrying brown parcels under his arm. Many greeted Hiko with kindness, but they looked curiously at the woman that was following Hiko. Everyone knew that Hiko had picked the girl up from somewhere, but only to do chores. Nothing personal (DH: Ewwwwww….sicko….-MC: WHAT~?!). She had never talked, looked, or even told her name to anyone in the town, so that was why the girl was so mysterious. 

Most remembered that when the single, male men saw her, they had tried to flatter her with words and gifts. The girl just ignored them or simply glared at them, making them flinch at the fierceness of her golden eyes. Not one person, except for Hiko, actually got close to the woman. Literally.

Today, Saeko was abnormally quiet. Sure, she was quiet when Hiko and her walked into town, but her silence and the seriousness of her face was unnerving with her silence. "What is it? Have I done some small mistake that did not escape your sharp eyes?" Hiko snorted, smirking at Saeko. She didn't even seem to notice that Hiko was talking to her. Hiko frowned. For the last 3 years, Hiko had learned long enough that when she was this deep in thought, it usually meant something was troubling her. "What is it Saeko?" Hiko sighed. The woman seemed to wake up from a trance, making herself scared out of her wits. "Um…er…Nothing!" Saeko frantically replied, as if trying to catch up with time. Hiko raised his eyebrow. 

"With the stuttering, the failure of coming back with a wisecrack comment, and the hasty speed that you have spoken me with, I would say there is something." Hiko pointed out. Saeko frowned and snapped, "Well sorry if I have to tell you every single idea in my mind!" Then she stomped off, annoyed. Hiko shook his head, a smile creeping on his face. He knew very well that it was just an excuse to say there was nothing to worry about. Hiko knew his young friend a little too well.

Saeko was still quiet when Hiko and her went to bed. She didn't even utter one word. Not even a "Goodnight" that she usually gave. Hiko decided that he would press into her business if Saeko told him her problem. Apparently, it was until next late afternoon when Saeko actually talked to him again.

"Master Hiko?" Saeko whispered, sitting beside Hiko as he was watching the stove burn. Hiko didn't say anything which meant that he was listening. "I just wanted to…um…thank you for taking me in three years ago even if you had no clue in who I am. I also wanted to thank you again for taking care of me for such a long period of time." Saeko stopped, looking at Hiko to see if there was any emotion on his face. There wasn't. So, Saeko continued, "I think I have worn out my stay here. I will leave probably sometime tonight…unless you object to it, Master." Hiko sighed and said plainly, "Do not call me Master anymore if you are leaving. Call me Niitsu Kakunoshin." Saeko seemed to be taken back that Hiko would tell his real name to her (MC: Trust me! That is Hiko's real name! I did research! ^_^). After she had gained back her cool composure, she said in a soft voice, "Thank you Master-Ah…I mean Niitsu." Hiko chuckled. Then suddenly Saeko hugged him in a bear hug. Saeko cooed, "I love you as a father, you know that? Thank you so much for everything you had done for me!" Hiko laughed out loud and patted Saeko on the head. 'She still has her sweet innocence. Even if it was hidden somewhere in her heart…' Hiko thought, playfully messing up Saeko's hair. Then she yelled saying why in the world Hiko had to mess up her long hair.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Saeko tied the obi around her body that held her sword and picked up her bento box that had at least a month's supply of food. Then, as Saeko was about to leave the hut, she turned around and saw Hiko sleepily peacefully against the wall ('cause Saeko took the bed). Smiling, she bent down and kissed him on the forehead. "I'll miss you Niitsu…" she whispered. Then she walked quietly out the door and ran in a god-like speed toward the forest to train for years to come…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A woman, a manslayer, slashed through her way in the streets of Kyoto. Many had covered her path, but now they were at the woman's feet as she raced into the center of the city. 

"YAH~!" The woman screamed as she killed six Imperialists at once. Then she jumped up high into the air, shooting kunai at the other stragglers. Landing softly onto a roof, she slid down, ran on the rim, and shouted, "KYAH!" as she fell down upon other warriors. Her golden eyes blazed as it reflected the light from the burning city. Instinctively, she swung her sword behind her, cutting an enemy clean off his feet. Running forward, she suddenly stopped as the members of the opposite side of the Imperialists came rushing towards her, running away. The woman looked at the people who were chasing them and hissed, "You will not take one step further." The first foolish one jumped forward, but the woman had already started to run at full speed, murdering the whole group at once. 

The woman cried a battle roar as she ran forward, on the bridge, swiping at the Imperialist. Immediately, they had fallen to their feet. Even if the woman was making much damage, she knew the war was over. Her side was too weak and she was the only one that had a chance in surviving this battle. Kyoto had to fall. 

The golden-eyed slayer jumped lightly on the bridge's edge, but stopped as she came face to face with the Hitokiri Battousai. Her eyes flashed in an alarming color, showing its true shine of pure hatred. The man looked at her, both of them keeping a steady gaze. Then he said, "You are the only one." The woman tightened her grip on her sword and hissed, "Yes, battousai. I am and I have the hatred to kill you. DIE DEMON!"

The woman slashed her sword at the Hitokiri Battousai, feeding her sword with all her anger. They clashed swords, sparks flying in all directions. Then the woman shifted her handle down, hitting the man's stomach. He winced, but kept his balance as he blocked the woman's next attack. She simply jumped backwards, but shot forward in a god-like speed, yelling, "THE DANCING DRAGON!" The battousai ran forward too, both of them striking each other the same time. It was still, as Kyoto burned in flames and the water churned with blood below them. The woman lowered her sword, revealing small gash on her left arm. Then she turned around, hatred in her eyes still burning. I may have not beaten you this time, battousai, but I promise you this: I **will** come back and kill you. Regardless of what your beliefs are until I meet you again. I will come back and walk away with your blood on my swords and on my hands. For now, goodbye." Then the woman turned around and jumped over the bridge. Alarmed, even if she tried to kill him, the manslayer looked over the bridge and saw the woman in a boat that was controlled by a young boy. The woman glared at him, then turned away, standing straight as the boat entered the river, he black hair streaming behind her.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

MC: HURRAH! I'M FINISHED WITH THE PROLOGUES! 

DH and S4R: YAY!

DH: Now what do we do?

MC: I don't know. 

S4R: Well, um…I saw a person steal your Rurouni Kenshin comic book and run away with it.

MC: WHAT?!

DH: Oh yeah, I saw that person too.

S4R: And that person stole your T.V.

DH: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~!!!!! NO MORE PIRATES OF THE CARRIBBEAN! NOOOOOOOOOOO~!!!!

MC: I think I saw someone steal your Spanish book, ShinHwa4Real.

S4R: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~!!!! MY SPANISH BOOK! MY TEST~!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH~!!!!

MC: Er…sooooo review everyone and read about us mourning over our stolen items!

S4R and DH: WE WILL GET YOU EVIL PERSON~!!!! WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH~!!

MC: *sob, sob* T_T


	3. Prologue 2: Dreaded Memories

****

The Forgotten Era

Disclaimer: ….I'm not going to even start…..

MC (MysticChaos): Hey, hey everyone! Though no one reviewed, you guys are so cruel, I WILL CONTINUE!

Mc (Muse Chaos): *sobs* That was so beautiful…..

MM (Muse Mystic): More like pitiful. 

MC: *growl*

Mc: Well, MysticChaos, didn't you say that you're going to invite a character for this story?

MC: Oh yeah! Thanks for reminding me!

Mc: ^_^

MM: I'll say it again: pitiful-

*WHACK*

MM: *unconscious*

Mc: 0_0;;;

MC: Well~!!! *hides Flaming Mallet of Doom* I'll invite…um….who should I invite?

Mc: Um….what about Kenshin?

MC: OK! *says that a bit too ethusically*

Mc: *freaked out*

*poofs Kenshin….when he was a manslayer*

The Battousai Kenshin: DIE~!!!!

MC: Whoops….wrong guy.

Mc: WHOOPS?! HE'S TRYING TO KILL ME! AHHHH~!!! *runs away*

Battousai Kenshin (BK): DIEEEEE~!!!! *chases after Muse Chaos*

MC: Er…well, it seems like we found our new guest to stay in our story! Now, ON WITH THE STORY!

Mc: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH~!!!! *falls in a random ditch*

BK: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA~!!! *holds up shovel*

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

Prologue 2: Dreaded Memories

…That was 2 years ago. Saeko opened her eyes, hoping something changed, but no. The same wretched sight met her eyes. Slaves walking in a straight line, the slave trader ahead of them, whipping them once in awhile to make them move faster. Saeko closed her eyes again, recalling the same old memory that made her have such a fate.

****

(MC: Italics mean flashback.)

_The moon shimmered like blood on that day._

"Father?" Saeko said as she looked out the window of the carriage. Saeko's father set down his newspaper and looked at Saeko. "Why are there people on horses riding toward us?" Saeko pointed out. Her father's 

eyes grew large. Then he looked out the window with his daughter. 

"This cannot be!" he whispered. Saeko looked fearfully at her father. She never saw father this scared. Then Saeko's father told the carriage driver to drive faster. The driver nodded, but did not go any faster. Saeko's father yelled, "What are you doing?! Faster!" The driver took off his hat and looked at Saeko's father. "YOU!" Saeko's father yelled. Saeko then felt someone at her side. It was her brother, jumping out of the carriage and into the driver's seat, punching him off. 

_The driver tumbled off and painfully fell on the ground. Then Saeko's brother snapped the reins, making the horses go faster. Saeko's mother awoke with a start as the carriage lurched. Then Saeko's parents started to talk rapidly. Saeko looked back at the men on the horses. She flinched from the men's glare. They were looking for blood._

Saeko's brother leaned into the window and shouted, "The horses 

are getting tired! They cannot last any longer!" Saeko looked at her father think. Then he grabbed his sakabatou and kissed Saeko's mother on the forehead. Saeko's mother closed her eyes and seemed to disappear in the shadows of the carriage. Saeko saw her father jump up at the driver's seat, handing him a katana. Saeko saw her brother nod. 

Saeko was confused. What was happening?! Why was mother so nervous? Why is brother taking a real sword, not a wooden one? Why was father stopping the horses?! Saeko gasped as her mother brought her into the shadows. Saeko had her head against her mother's chest, hearing her heart beat rapidly. She was really scared…and so was Saeko. 

Waiting in the carriage…slow, silent minutes ticking by…

Saeko gasped again as a sudden clash of metal was heard. She felt her mother wince. Saeko felt so scared. She felt trapped, cornered. 

Saeko felt hot tears rolls down her face. Shocked at this, she noticed that she was crying. She never cried before, and it stung her eyes whenever it welled up. Her mother began to sing softly as she caressed her hair, metal clashing, yells of pain, and the splitting of skin heard outside the dark carriage. 

"Hush now, my baby,

Be still now,

Don't cry.

Sleep now

As you're rocked by my heart.

Sleep and remember,

My last lullaby

So I'll be with you

When you dream…"

Saeko covered her ears as she heard one shout that sounded like her father. "NO~!!!" her brother yelled. Then it was quiet. Saeko's mother held Saeko tightly as foot steps walked toward the carriage. Saeko's eyes were wide and she held on to her mother. 

The door opened.

That was 2 years ago. Saeko shook with the now familiar rage. Saeko's brother looked at his little sister and whispered, "What happened, has happened. You cannot change the past." Saeko growled, "They killed mother and father….they only spared us because we were young and strong. What a disgrace." Saeko's brother was silent. Saeko looked at her brother's grave face and felt ashamed. She wasn't the only one that missed her parents. Her brother felt the pain too. Saeko was quiet with her brother, holding onto his hand even more tightly. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

MC: Hmph. Too short of a chapter… *looks at the computer screen*

Mc: SAVE MEEEEEE~!!!! *in a bag that the Battousai Kenshin is dragging*

BK: MWAHAHAHAHAHA~!!!! I WILL SEDUCE THIS GIRL INTO LIKING ME! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA~!!!!

Mc: O_O;;;; Ewww….that's just sick…..

MM: *wakes up* Urghh…..What happened?

MC: I knocked you out, I conjured up the Hitokiri Battousai by mistake, and now he wants to seduce Muse Chaos.

MM: Eww….that's just sick.

MC: I know. -_-

Mc: AREN'T YOU GOING TO SAVE ME?!

MC: Should we?

MM: Nah.

Mc: TRAAAAAAITOOOOOOORS~!!!!!! 

*The door closes*

MM: What do you think they're going to do?

MC: 0_o;;; AHHHHHHHHH~!!! IT'S TOO MUCH FOR MY VIRGIN EARS! DON'T WANNA HEAR~!!! YADAA, YADAA, YADAA~!!!!!!! 

MM: What the hell…..

MC: LALALALALALALA~!!! NOT HEARING! LALALALALALALALALA~!!!

MM: God, I was just asking…. Anyway, review people 'cause MysticChaos is going to kill me if I don't say this. 

MC: NOT LISTENING~!!!!!!!!!! LALALALALALALALALALALALALALALA~!!!!!! O_O;;;


	4. Prologue 3: Left Behind

****

The Forgotten Era

Disclaimer: I don't own…….lalalalalalalalala….er……what was I going to say? 

Mc (Muse Chaos): Damn you. You made the Battousai like me…. *shudder*

BK (Battousai Kenshin): *smiles as he is glomping her*

MC (MysticChaos): Oh well.

MM (Muse Mystic): BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA~!!!! OH MY GOD! I'VE NEVER SEEN A FUNNIER SIGHT! HA, HA~!!!!!!

*Muse Mystic is knocked unconscious by Battousai Kenshin*

MM: @_@

MC: So…should I return Battousai Kenshin and bring in the ordinary Kenshin? 

Mc: Nah…I like the Battousai's instincts. 

BK: *growls at Muse Mystic*

MC: *backs away* Ok…..um….ON WITH THE STORY!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

Prologue 3: Left Behind

"Come on!" Saeko's brother hissed as he dragged Saeko behind him. Saeko stopped and took long gasps of air. "Oniichan…I don't think I could go much farther." Saeko's brother quickly picked her up into his back and ran.

But even so, not even Saeko's brother could run forever. "There! I see them!" a voice said behind them. Another voice said roughly, "Those little rats…they've run away for the sixth time already! I'm going to kill them this time….those son of a-" Saeko's brother turned around and tossed Saeko into the bushes. Saeko's brother whispered to her, "Stay in there until the slave traders have left. Then escape." "What about you?! T don't know where to go! Oniichan~!!!!" Saeko cried. The bushes quivered and Saeko's brother pushed Saeko's head back into the bushes. 

"There you are," said the same ruff voice, "Where is the girl?" "What girl? I travel alone." Saeko's brother hissed. 

"You're little sister of a whore. You couldn't possibly leave her at the line." 

That got Saeko's brother, but he couldn't help yelling, "She is NOT a whore!" He got pummeled into the ground for that. Saeko closed her eyes and put her hands onto her ears as she heard her brother get beaten up. "I'll ask again. WHERE IS THE GIRL?!" the slave trader yelled again. Saeko's brother hissed, opening his usually closed eyes "I…will…never…tell…you…" The slave trader shook with rage and took out his katana. "Fine. I'll kill you instead." 

"NO!" Saeko yelled, jumping out of the bushes, covering her brother. Then she screamed and fell on top of her brother as she received an x-shaped gash on her back. "Saeko!" her brother yelled in panic. The other slave trader spit into the ground, "She's worthless now. Let's take the boy instead." Then he kicked Saeko out of her brother's arms and dragged Saeko's brother away by the collar. He did not fight, but was overcome with grief as he saw the limp form of his sister fade away. "Saeko…" he whispered.

Saeko's eyesight was blurry, but she saw Saeko's bother cry and the slave trader drag him away. The other slave trader turned around at Saeko and frowned. He had a x-shaped scar on his right cheek. Then she felt her world swirl and turn. Saeko saw her brother's golden eyes. Then she whispered a single word. "Saitou…" Then everything turned into darkness in front of her eyes. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Saeko felt unbelievable pain as she shifted onto her side. She flopped back onto her back and opened her eyes. She was staring upon a ceiling. "Is this hell or heaven?" she muttered. She heard the door swish back and heard foot steps enter the room. "Well, I doubt it's hell if you're looking up onto a plain ceiling." a voice chuckled. Saeko turned her head at the voice and saw a young woman holding a bowl of water and some bandages. "Who are you?" Saeko asked. Then woman kneeled beside Saeko and sighed, "You don't need to know who I am. I'm just a simple person doing a "favor" for Lord Tatsumi. 

The lady helped Saeko shift onto her back as she cleansed her wounds. Saeko winced as the cloth rubbed away the dry blood. She felt something was missing…. Something….Then she gasped. "Oniichan! Oniichan! What happened to oniichan?!" Saeko shouted, attempting to get up. The lady jumped in surprise, then pushed Saeko back down. Saeko calmed down, but still had that wild look upon her. The woman calmly said, "You had a brother with you?" Saeko nodded, not speaking, afraid that she might burst out like that again. The women sighed and said sorrowfully, "I'm sorry, dear, but the time we found you, it was by daybreak. We could not find any trace of your brother, or anyone actually." Saeko closed her eyes tightly, fighting the tears that were beginning to well up in her eyes. 

The woman finished her job and went out of the room, without a word. Saeko did not see her again. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Saeko, despite the pain in her back, got up from bed and walked out of the room. Looking around, she saw that it was sort of an inn. Apparently, it was night was no one was exactly walking around. 'Well, that's better for me…' Saeko thought as she tip-toed around. Then she heard whispers. Walking slowly towards the room, she kneeled down to listen.

"Why have you picked up a little girl, Lord Tatsumi? She is nothing but a daughter of a rich person! What talent does she have?" one voice said. A deep, calm voice replied, "You are nothing but a simple ninja, Nakajo. You would not know the real potential if it was right in front of you." Another voice complained, "If she does have potential, why doesn't she show it?!" 

"She has. When she was lying there on the ground, when we had found her, she was still breathing with that deep cut in the back. She has strong stamina and the will to live." 

It was quiet after that. Then another voice, with a nastier tone, hissed, "I sense someone spying on us, Lord Tatsumi…I sense…a mysterious chi that I cannot determine…." 

Saeko gasped softly. Then she started to back away from the door. Suddenly the door opened and a chain flew out of it, wrapping itself around Saeko, and bringing her in the room. 

Saeko shook her head as she got up from the floor, but almost screamed when she saw a man with a mask that had sharp teeth and narrow eyes. Falling backwards, she crashed into another man that was big and fat. Backing away, Saeko bumped into yet ANOTHER man that had sharp, narrow eyes and an unsatisfied look about him. Saeko was scared at these people and finding a man that looked like a grandpa, but was very muscular, she hid behind him. The grandpa looking-like man laughed and said, "This is the girl I was talking about. Say hello." The three other men that Saeko was scared at stared, at her. Then back at their master. Saeko looked up at the man and smiled. She would like to repay this man one day for saving her life.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

MC: YAY~!~!!! I'M FINISHED WITH MY THIRD PROLOGUE! WAHOO~!!!!!

****

MM: *still unconscious*****

Mc: *playing Goldfish with Battousai Kenshin* Do you have…..a 3?

BK: No. Do you have a Ace?

Mc: Nope. Do you have….any Kings?

BK: DAMN! YOU TOOK ALL MY CARDS! *points at MysticChaos* YOU! DIE! *chases MysticChaos with his sword.*

MC: Why me?! Muse Chaos was the one that made you lose! Not me! *runs away*

Mc: Sorry. Battousai likes me so he won't kill me. Now…KILL MYSTICCHAOS! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA~!!!!

MC: TRAITOOOOOOOOOR~!!!!!

BK: *beats up MysticChaos* MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA~!!!!

MC: *unconscious*

Mc: Well, that seems to be the end of this chapter! Review now!

BK: *hugs Muse Chaos*

Mc: Good Battousai! *pat, pat*

MK: ^_^ Me love Muse Chaos…


	5. Prologue 4: Black Shadow, Tiger Eyes

****

The Forgotten Era

Disclaimer: What part of, "I don't own anything" don't you understand?!

MC (MysticChaos): Well, I read over the whole fanfic over again (since I forgot about my own story -_-) and noticed that my muses don't meet the "laugh until you die, mwahahaha" standards like my other cast did at the De Ja Vu and Forbidden Skies story. SOOOOO~ I'm replacing 'em.

Muse Mystic (MM): WHAT?! WHAT THE HELL! YOU CAN'T REPLACE US! WE'RE YOUR MUSES!

Mc (Muse Chaos): WAHHHHHHHHHHH~!!!! MYSTICCHAOS IS THROWING US AWAY LIKE GARBAGE!

Battousai Kenshin (BK): YOU CANNOT TAKE MUSE CHAOS AWAY! YOU SHALL DIE BEFORE YOU DO THAT!

MC: Whoa…I never expected that you wanted to be in this fanfic that bad….I must get rid of you. That I must. *whispers* I'm sooooo evil….

BK: HOW DARE YOU! YOU COPIED MY ACCENT AND STILL WANT TO GET RID OF MUSE CHAOS! NOW DIEEEEE~!!!! *chases after MysticChaos*

MM: Does anyone even care about me leaving?

BK: No.

MC: Nope.

Mc: I doubt it.

MM: Gee…thanks. -_-;;

MC: Where was I? Oh yeah. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH~!!!! *runs away*

BK: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA- *suddenly zapped by a mysterious person….*

MC: YAY! MY FRIENDS CAME! *on the floor*

MM and Mc: Friends…? Uh, oh….not good.

DarkHand (Actually Helen, but call her DarkHand which could be DH): MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA~!!! I SHALL RULE ALLLLL~!!!! 

Shinwa4ever (Eunice, but it could be Shinwa4ever or S4E): Er….hello. *moves away from DarkHand*

DH: NO ONE TORTURES MYSTICCHAOS EXCEPT ME! DIE BATTOUSAI! *sends Battousai Kenshin to the Shadow Relm. Sorry fans of Kenshin*

MM and Mc: They're more crazier that us…. *watches DarkHand run around in circles*

DH: *glare* DIE!

MM and Mc: OK! OK! WE'RE GOING! *runs away*

DH: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA~!!! I'M THE MOST EVILEST BEING IN THE UNIVERS- *sees Pirates of the Caribbean on T.V* Oooooo~!!! *sits down to watch*

S4E: 0_o;;; It's going to be a long day…..

MC: Yeah….well, er…on with the story….. *sweat drop*

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

Prologue 4: Black Shadow, Tiger Eyes

"No. I do not think, and do not believe, that it is dangerous to travel around in the night." said a bearded man, wearing high quality clothes. The other man, with spiky hair, said cautiously, "Who knows. It is bad enough that there is Shishio, the Hitokiri Battousai, and the Shinsengumi loose around here, but I heard that there was another manslayer. They think it could be the Battousai, but the gashes are too thin to be the Hitokiri's slashes."

"Ah, stop your whimpering. It may be some other hoax. Besides, you just HEARD it from them." the bearded man snorted. Suddenly, the spiky haired man stopped and the color drained from his face. He uttered one word before he fell down, revealing a thin slash against his back. "Run."

The bearded man looked at who killed his friend and was shocked at who he saw. It was a small child. Probably around the age of 10 or 12. She had a short katana, wore a Chinese hat (MC: The cone shaped ones that you see in those ancient scenery dramas.), her clothes black, darker than the night itself, and shadows covered the child's face. Strangely, a pair of golden eyes glowed from under the hat, that was glazed with hatred. Like a black shadow and tiger eyes. 

"W-who are you?!" The man gasped. The child said in a calm, quiet voice, "You will not live long enough to know." Then with one slash, the bearded man fell down to his knees and onto the ground with a vacant, empty look.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Saeko took a towel from the rack and gently cleaned the blood from her sword. Drying it now, Saeko raised her sword up and repeated softly to herself, "This sword…will open a new era. Then finally, I might find peace." The door to her room opened and a boy, the same age as her was standing in the doorway, smiling. He had black hair, and turquoise blue eyes that resembled the sea. Saeko had always commented in how pretty his eyes looked like and that he should keep it away from pain and agony. It might stain its shine. 

Saeko sighed and sat, Indian style, facing the boy. "What does Lord Tatsumi want now, Enishi?" Enishi simply sat on the floor and said plainly, "All he said was that if the mission went well." 

"Well. Heh, it's been rough ever since I first became a manslayer. Well, I doubt it."

"Well…did it?" 

"It took awhile, but yeah. I eventually found them, making a clean cut. Didn't spill too much blood."

"I see, but you ought to be more careful in killing these people. Other officials are getting suspicions that the Battousai isn't the one that are massacring all these people."

Saeko glared at Enishi and muttered, "I hate killing these people. They're human and they have families too, you know." Enishi reminded, "Remember. Your sword will-" "-Will open a new era, free for everyone," Saeko chorused, "I know, Enishi, I know." The boy nodded and looked absentmindedly out the window. 

Saeko looked at Enishi and knew why he came to join Lord Tatsumi's group. Actually, each and every person had a reason to join. Some reasons aren't so good, but reasons never the less. Saeko was forced to kill people in return for protection by Lord Tatsumi. That was Saeko's reason. For Enishi, it was to kill the Hitokiri Battousai just because he made his sister unhappy. Where was Enishi's sister anyway? Ironically, she was with the Battousai, so he wouldn't grow insane if there was actually someone there to care for him. Also, Enishi hated the Battousai even more because his sister, Tomoe, was beginning to love the manslayer. 

Saeko made a face. Who would love a manslayer? Then her mocking face faded as she remembered that she was a murderer herself. Enishi felt Saeko staring at him, so he got up and was ready to leave the room. Then Saeko asked out of the blue, "Why do you think your sister is still unhappy with the Battousai? If she loves him, wouldn't she be happy?" Enishi turned his head slightly and said coldly, "I don't want to talk about it." Then he left, leaving a confused Saeko.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Saeko looked outside around mid afternoon and saw that it was snowing. "Perfect." Saeko grinned But it wasn't those happy kind of grins. It had a nasty look upon it. Then Saeko left the building tagging along behind Lord Tatsumi, the three ninjas that Saeko had accepted them as brothers, and Enishi. Today was going to be very interesting….

The snow was stained like blood on that day.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* (S4E: MysticChaos was going to stop there!)

Saeko looked around frantically, jumping around the trees branches, seeing if there was any remains of the ninjas. None. None was left. Tears that Saeko had not wept in 7 years welled up in her eyes. Dead. All dead. Only burnt ground was left. 

Saeko shook her head, trying to get the painful feeling out of her eyes. Then she jumped again, onto another branch, but it cracked and gave way under Saeko's feet, dropping her onto the ground. Saeko cowered into a ball and started to cry. She could not hold back her tears any longer. Saeko had seen it all. The blowing up of the ninjas. Enishi behind a tree, watching the Battousai's and Lord Tatsumi's fight. The killing of Enishi's sister and Lord Tatsumi at the same time. Tomoe attempting to protect the Battousai from Lord Tatsumi's blows, but ending up getting slashed by accident by the Battousai. Saeko didn't know where Enishi went, so that makes it as ditching her in a forest. Saeko never felt so lonely in her life. Never. Then Saeko picked up her sword. Suddenly, as if touching the sword was a switch in her anger, Saeko took out her katana and slashed it against the tree. Slowly, the tree fell down from its trunk, crashing into the ground below. 

Saeko's eyes blazed like a gold fire, furious at everything. Angry at destiny, Enishi, her family, her lost brother, Lord Tatsumi, the ninjas…Everything. She hated everything now. Most of all was her life and the Hitokiri Battousai. She will kill the manslayer, her anger being the battery and her mind being the neglected toy. She will not rest until she killed the manslayer with his blood on her sword, on her hands, his lifeless body below her.

She will **never** rest.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

MC: Yay~!!!!! Me finished~!!!!

DH: *still watching Pirates of the Caribbean*

S4E: *studying for a Spanish test*

MC: ….I said, I FINISHED THE PROLOGUE! *eyes twitches*

S4E and DH: *still not listening*

MC: … God dammit, listen to me! At least tell me to shut up! The silence is unnerving! *going insane*

*silence*

MC: Grr…. *goes to the T.V. and takes out the plug.

DH: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~!!!! POTC~!!!! I MUST WATCH IT~!!!!!!!

MC: Go pull Shiwa4Ever's ponytail.

DH: OK! *runs up to Shinwa4Ever and pulls her hair*

S4E: OW! HELEN! WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT MY HAIR?! 

DH: I don't remember.

S4E: MY HAIR IS SENSITIVE AND IT GET HURT EASILY!

DH: So.

S4E: GRRR~!!! *pulls DarkHand's hair too*

DH: OW! *pulls Shinwa4Ever's hair back*

*The two start pulling each other's hair. They do this in real life too and it's amusing.*

MC: Now THIS is entertainment! *eats popcorn as she watches* Thanks for reading the story! Now review!

DH and S4E: OW! BYE~!!!

DH: Stop pulling my hair, eunuch! 

S4E: EUNUCH?! OH I'LL SHOW YOU… *pulls harder*

DH: OW! 


	6. Prologue 5: Finding a Home

****

The Forgotten Era

Disclaimer: ….MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA~!!!! I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! YAAAAAAAAAAAAY~!!!! 0_o

Everyone: *backs away* Whoa….. 0_0;;

MC (MysticChaos): Well, here's another prologue and this might be the last one. THEN the chapters will begin! Can't wait, huh?

S4E (Shinwa4Ever): Uh…can we wait a little longer before we celebrate? *pulling DarkHand's hair*

DH (DarkHand): Yeah. We're kinda busy. *pulling Shinwa4Ever's hair too, at the same time*

MC: *starts to laugh really hard* YOU'RE STILL HOLDING ONTO EACH OTHER'S HAIR?! OH MY GOD, THAT HILARIOUS!

S4E and DH: -_-;;;

MC: Well, ON WITH THE STORY! My god! You could hold onto each other and break the world record that way! HA, HA~!!!!

S4E and DH: *twitch*

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

Prologue 5: Finding a Home

Saeko sighed and sat on a bench. 'This is getting really stupid and moronic.' Saeko thought looking at people walk past her. Saeko had looked for a place to stay for 3 days in a row already and not one, NOT ONE, place was suitable for actual, even temporarily, living. It seemed like Saeko had to sleep on the rooftop again. Saeko frowned in disgust. 'Yeah…sleep on bird shit…that's nice to know…' Saeko thought as she made a face. Then she got up and started to walk, continuing her search again. Even if she thought it was practically hopeless. Everything was hopeless for her now.

Saeko had grown into a young woman, around the age of 14. Since Saeko had no concern for her age, because she never actually used it, Saeko wasn't sure if she was 14 or 15. Either one, it didn't matter to Saeko. Anyway, Saeko, instead of the young, innocent girl that she used to be, now she was icy as a…well…ice and her face was beautiful, but had a dark shadow of pain and hatred over it. Her eyes stayed the same though. They were still open for anything fortunate and glimmered like a golden fire that seemed to burn for eternity. She was in good shape (because of the self-training that she had during free time) and could do anything non-stop for three hours straight. Not bad for a 14 year old, eh? 

The golden eyed girl walked calmly down the streets, not even glancing at the people who stared at her and her sword. Saeko was too used to this by now. Suddenly, all the people moved to the sidelines with a slight murmur. Then, a group of people in blue robes, rimmed with white at the rim, loose trousers that had a dark gray tinge in it, and a bandanna around their head walked by. At the front was a man that had a cold look on his face and antenna-like bangs in front of his eyes which was strangely golden…just like Saeko's. He had two swords on his right side, while on the left was a boy that was smiling as he walked next to the golden eyed man. 

"I smell blood, Okita." the golden eyed man hissed. The younger man next to him laughed and said cheerfully, "I understand, Lord Saitou. After all, the last time you had smelled blood, there was the Battousai lingering around the city. I believe you, I believe you." 

Just then, Saeko and the man who was called Saitou passed each other. Saitou stopped, making the others behind him in the same uniform stop also. Saeko continued walking, not aware of that the boss of the Shinsengumi was staring after her. Okita asked Saitou, "Is she the one that smells of so much blood, Lord Saitou?" He simply narrowed his eyes and said in a strange wondering voice that Okita never heard him use, "Yes…she is the one…but…so familiar-" Saitou stopped, noticing that Okita was staring at him. Glaring at his apprentice, he continued walking, the rest of his group following obediently behind. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Saeko sat down on a rock that was over looking the city of Kyoto. Then she set her head on her hand, wondering about that man that stared at her earlier. "He looked so familiar…Those eyes…Strange. Maybe he's Saitou…my brother-" Then Saeko shook the hopeful idea out of her head. Getting up, Saeko continued to walk forward, still looking for a place to stay.

Saeko washed her face in a waterfall, the cold water hitting her like a sword slamming onto her face. Saeko shook her head, trying to knock out the shock. Then Saeko sat down, looking around the scenery. It was so quiet, so clean. It was a pity that probably this place would be screwed up in a few years or so. 

The golden eyed girl yawned sleepily. Then she laid down on the sweet, dewy grass, taking a long, deep breath. Slowly, ever so slowly, she set her guard down and fell asleep.

Saeko woke up with a start, hearing a few twigs break in the bushes. Rubbing her eyes, Saeko instinctively reached for her sword as she set it to her side, rubbing her eyes so she could get rid of the sleepiness. Then she slowly stood up, alert as a tiger. Her eyes scanned the area around her. Then another twig snapped. Immediately, Saeko raced forward with amazing speed. Almost like a shadow. Taking out her sword, she struck the unknown enemy with a quick slice to the side. Then Saeko jumped backwards, into the tree braches. A figure fell from the bushes and Saeko noticed it was a man. "The Shinsengumi." Saeko hissed. Now Saeko really needed to find a place to stay. Saeko looked up and climbed up. Looking around, she found a small hut in the distance. 'At least it's something.' Saeko thought as she raced toward the place.

Hiko Seijurou drank his beloved rice wine (DH: You could call it sake. But just to tell you, it tastes horrible!-MC: We didn't need to know that…-_-) as he watched the pottery bake inside the oven. Suddenly, he saw a flash of black fly out of the trees and skidding to a stop in front of Hiko. The girl was so startled to see a man in front of her that she tripped over her feet, tipping over the bottle of rice wine. Hiko yelled in shock as his wine poured all over the ground. Then Hiko looked up angrily at the girl. For the first time, he actually got a proper look at her. 

(S4E: Here we go again…. *rolls eyes*) 

The girl, or rather a young woman, had a pale, glowing face that seemed to hide some hidden anger. She also had long, black hair that she tied up in a high ponytail, wore all black in a hakama and ho, and was carrying one sword that had a black handle, rimmed with silver. The most shocking feature was her eyes. She had golden eyes that seemed to flicker on and off, depending in the sunlight and the movement of her head. It also seemed to yearn for something. But Hiko could not find out what.

(S4E: YAY! Saeko's description is over!)

Hiko got up and roughly said, "What do you want? Seeing that you tipped over my good sake, it must be important." "Uh…." the girl started, obviously shocked, "Um…if that hut is your house, may I ask if I can take refuge there?" Hiko raised an eyebrow at the girl and simply replied, "No."

The girl just stood there, staring after Hiko as he went inside his hut. Then she yelled outside, "I am being chased! I must take refuge somewhere where I can actually have some decent rest!" "Why?" Hiko shouted back.

Hiko heard the girl huff and puff in impatience. Then she snapped angrily, "Can't I just stay, you arrogant fool?!" Hiko came out of his hut, looking defiant towards the girl. "All right. I will let you stay-" the girl smiled, but Hiko continued, "But don't ask me any questions, don't bother me, prove to me that I am arrogant, and you must cook for me. Is that a bargain?" The girl gaped at him for a few seconds and said a little nervously, "Uh…I don't…exactly know how to cook. I could some other job though…." Then the girl regained her cold face and said smoothly, "Beside, I only cook to kill, which is to put poison in, why should I ask any questions about you, don't bother ME, and to prove that you're arrogant is right now." 

Now Hiko was the one that was gawked at the pale faced girl. He never had anyone speak up to him like that. Then a smirk grew on his face, "Fine. I guess we have a bargain." The girl nodded as Hiko went back into the hut. Then Hiko yelled out, "You should smile more often. You look prettier like that." 

Saeko raised her head sharply at this, stunned. Then Saeko smiled. She was beginning to enjoy this man's company already….

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

MC: YAY! Me finished the 5th Prologue!

DH: *still holding onto Shinwa4Ever's hair* So….you're finished?

MC: NOPE! ^____^

S4E: -_-;;; *still holding onto DarkHand's hair*

MC: Wait a minute….Isn't your name supposed to be Shinhwa4Real, Shinwa4Ever? 

S4E: What?! *looks at her name on the computer*

DH: Uh, oh….

S4E: *twitch* OH MY GOD! YOU MORON! YOU POSTED UP MY WRONG NAME!

MC: It's your name…you didn't notice? -_-;;;

S4E: *lets go of DarkHand's hair* Grrr……

DH: FREEDOM! *runs far, far, far away*

Everyone: -_-;;; Uh….

S4E: Now, if you want to live, change my name right now!

MC: *in a small voice* Ok…..

(Author's Note: I'm really sorry Eunice that I got your code name wrong. So it's officially ShinHwa4Real, or S4R!)

MC: Hmm….your name look like SARS….

S4R: Grrr…DIE! *chases MysticChaos*

MC: EEP! Well, review everyone! Now I have to run away for my life! *runs away*

S4R: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA~!!! SEE THE WRATH OF THE BARNEY DOLL OF DOOM~!!! MWAHAHAHAHA~!!!! *chases MysticChaos throwing Barney dolls at her*

MC: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH~!!! IT'S TOO NICE~!!!!! @_@

S4R: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA~!!!! I SHALL RULE THE WORLD WITH MY BUNNY!

*Meanwhile….*

DH: DIEEEEEEE~!!!! *plays Spank the Monkey*

Spank the Monkey Monkey (How sardonic): AHHHHHHHH~!!! OW~!!! AHHHHHH~!!! OW~!!!! AHHHHH-

DH: Just shut up! *disintegrates the monkey* MWAHAHAHAHAHA~!!! I AM EVIL HELEN! I AM EVIL HELEN! (Sing this in the Homer; the Simpsons; rhythm) 


	7. Chapter 1: Old Enemies

(Author's Note: Thank you for reviewing candy-animelover600 and Mirae! I really appreciate that at least SOMEONE reads my story!)

****

The Forgotten Era

Disclaimer: *pokes you* Are you dead yet?

MC (MysticChaos): MY RUROUNI KENSHIN BOOK! WAHHHHHHH~!!!

S4R (ShinHwa4Real): MY SPANISH NOTEBOOK~!!! I FAILED THE TEST BECAUSE I COULDN'T STUDY~!!!

DH (DarkHand): No…Pirates of the Caribbean… *faints* @_@

MC: *sniff* What do we do now? 

S4R: DarkHand is currently knocked out and we still don't know who the thief is…

MC: Then let's act like Sherlock Holmes!

S4R: Er…. 0_o;;;

MC: So who are the possible suspects, Watson?

S4R: Er…I'm not Watson-

MC: YOU ARE, YOU ARE, YOU ARE! *shakes ShinHwa4Real*

S4R: OK, OK! The possible suspects are…er….WAHHHHHHH~!!! I SUCK AS WATSON!!!!! *cries uncontrollably*

MC: -_- Oh brother…..well, ON WITH THE STORY!

S4R: I BET EVEN A SQUIRREL CAN BE A BETTER WATSON THEN ME!!! WAAAAAAAH~!!!

MC: Hmm…not such a bad idea…. *runs off to find a squirrel*

S4R: EVERYONE ABANDONS ME~!!!! WAAAAAAAAAAH~!!!!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

Chapter 1 (Finally…): Old Enemies

The Kenshin-Gumi was coming back from Kyoto to Tokyo on train, finally normal as usual from Kenshin's recent fight with Shishio. Kaoru was fighting with Yahiko, Sanosuke was muttering about a tea kettle running on wheels, and Megumi was laughing at Kaoru's fight, making the raccoon girl even more annoyed. 'All is normal…' Kenshin thought happily. Then he saw a woman walking down the aisle, carrying a sword, and a Chinese hat that covered most of her face from view. Suddenly, the train stopped with a jerk, tossing everyone forward. Luckily, Yahiko crashed into Sanosuke and Kaoru just slid off her seat. Megumi was alright too. The mysterious woman though, fell forward, but in a flash, flipped and landed softly on her feet. This made Kenshin very suspicious about this woman's character, but was soon distracted when he heard cries of help in the first car. 

Kenshin nodded at Sanosuke and they both ran to the front, Kenshin yelling, "Miss Kaoru! Keep the others here. We will not take long!" Yahiko was trying to sneak off with them, but Kaoru grabbed Yahiko by the collar. "Let go of me, Ugly!" he shouted. Kaoru fumed and yelled, "I will not lose my only student to a couple of raiders! You will stay here!" Then…er…they started to fight again. Megumi just stared, amazed that they could fight at any situation, such as this one. 

Kenshin easily fought his way through the crowd of thieves, with Sanosuke covering his back. "Hey, Kenshin! You deal with the idiots up front. I'll take care of these guys!" Sanosuke said, cracking his knuckles. Kenshin agreed and with a god-like speed, he shot forward, making many fall below him. 

Unfortunately, there were more fighters then expected. Each time our two heroes fought hard against the enemies, they only grew, and grew. "Oi! Kenshin! You still fighting?" Sanosuke shouted. Kenshin yelled back, "Yes, Sano! It's just that I do not understand how so many of these thieves can come out of nowhere!" Then a icy voice that stopped everyone from fighting, hissed, "Pitiful. It's all so pitiful." 

Everyone looked curiously at the doorway and saw the mysterious woman with the sword. Annoyed, some of the thieves shot forward, but the woman casually jumped up, allowing them to crash into the wall. Then she looked straight at Kenshin, her golden eyes flashing beneath her hat. At first it was still…Sanosuke and the thieves confusingly glancing back and forth at Kenshin and the woman. Suddenly, she looked away and stealthily kicked some of them down. As if this was a switch, everyone started to fight again. 

Soon, most of the thieves were down, the rest running away. "Thank you, miss, for your help!" Kenshin smiled, putting out a hand for an handshake. The woman looked at his hand distastefully. She hissed, Kenshin barely hearing her, "I do not shake hands with a man who smells of so much blood." Then she walked away, sheathing her sword. Sanosuke walked beside Kenshin and muttered, "Who does she think she is?" Kenshin narrowed his eyes in thought, but soon smiled. "Miss Kaoru and the others must be worrying in where we are! Let us go Sano! That we should!" Sanosuke stared at Kenshin's sudden mood change, but shrugged it away as he strutted after his red-haired friend.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Please! You must accept it! We have to repay you for what you had done for us!" One of the conductors said giving Kenshin a gold, oval-shaped coin. Before Kenshin could object, Kaoru cut in and thanked the man gladly for his generosity. In the background Yahiko mumbled, "Women and their money…" He received a bashing from Kaoru. 

When the group was about to leave, Kenshin stopped them and looked behind him. The mysterious woman got off the train, the same conductor giving, or at least trying to, money, but she simply walked off, not accepting the gold piece at all. "It seems like someone doesn't care about money." Yahiko smirked. Yahiko got hit on the head again. This time, Kaoru and Yahiko started to bicker. Megumi shook her head, and noticed that Kenshin was still looking at the woman. She tapped on Sanosuke's back and he too looked at the woman.

The female walked toward them silently and stared slightly at Kaoru and Yahiko fighting. Frowning slightly, she took out her sword, sheath and all, and stuck it between them, immediately stopping them from jumping on each other. Kaoru came out of her killer mode and glanced at the woman. Before she could say anything, the woman said in a soft voice, "Is it alright to stay at your dojo for three days and two nights?" Kaoru glanced at her friends and rather hesitantly said, "Well…I guess so. Why not!" The woman nodded approvingly and set her sword onto her obi, slinging her bag over her shoulder. Walking past Kenshin, she threw him a quick glare and walked on ahead of them. 

A few seconds ticked by before Kaoru yelled, "Hey! You don't know where our dojo is!" Then she ran off after the woman, the Kenshin-Gumi attempting to keep up with Kaoru's speed.

"I swear! You guys do absolutely nothing except lounge around! Kenshin does the laundry but other then that, you guys do nothing!!!!" Kaoru shouted in frustration as she was angrily swinging her wooden katana around. Kenshin and the others backed away, while the woman nearby was drinking tea, not even slightly shaken by Kaoru's out burst. 

"Um…I just remembered I had an errand to run for Mr. Gensai!" Sanosuke said, running away. 

"Yes, I must do the laundry! That I must!" Kenshin, too, ran away.

As for Yahiko, he tried to creep away, but was caught when Kaoru started to chase him out the house. The woman continued to drink tea quietly, but only moved when Yahiko attempted to jump over her. The boy crashed into the woman, leaving both of them a bit dazed, the woman having her Chinese hat fly off her head. 

Kaoru stopped in her tracks before she crashed into Yahiko and the woman, but stared when she saw the guest's face for the first time. She had a pale, but glowing face, eyes golden like the sun, and had hair tied up, dark as a raven's wing. She was pretty…in a strange way. Shaking her head, Kaoru walked toward them and helped the woman up. "I'm really sorry for the trouble we caused." apologized Kaoru, but the woman simply dusted her hat, put it on, and walked off somewhere else. "Wow. Some attitude." Yahiko commented. Then Kaoru picked Yahiko up by the collar and brought him back inside so he could continue his training (to his dismay).

Later that day, when Kaoru was preparing dinner, she saw her guest calmly walk around, jumping from one place to another lightly. Kaoru thought this was strange so she yelled out, "Um…are you looking for something?" This seemed to startle the woman since she stood up, looking around frantically. Finally, the woman saw Kaoru. She simply regained her composure and said in a calm, chilling voice, "I am just testing the ground to see if it is good for speed." Kaoru gave a confused look at the woman as she continued to jump around. Shrugging, she went back to her cooking.

Yahiko groaned when he stuck his spoon in his rice bowl, daring whether or not to eat the rice itself. The woman looked at Yahiko with her golden eyes (since she wasn't wearing her hat) curiously. Then Sanosuke whispered to the woman, "Missy's cooking is nasty. You have to watch in what you're eating." The woman perked up at attention, her eyes widening as she looked down at her rice bowl. She too was now debating if she should eat it or not. Kaoru growled slightly and Sanosuke added quickly, nudging Kenshin for help, "I mean, er…it's not so bad if you eat it a lot!" Kaoru started to shake a bit, hair covering her eyes. "Um…yes! The more you eat Miss Kaoru's food, the better…uh, oh…" Kenshin started but stopped quickly when Kaoru gave Sano and Kenshin dirty looks. Suddenly Kaoru lunged at the two men, choking them. "HOW DARE YOU COMMENT ON MY COOKING! I'M GONNA KILL YOUUUUUU~!!!" the raccoon girl screamed, squeezing the life out of the two men. Then, a clear voice started to laugh. Everyone looked at the woman who was laughing very hard and choked a bit on her food. "I apologize. It is just that I haven't seen anything funny for the longest time." the woman commented, smiling wonderfully. "That happens all the time." Yahiko assured, finally starting to eat his food. 

The woman, who scared the residents with her sudden mood change, chuckled lightly and said, "I look forward to it."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

*MysticChaos and ShinHwa4Real are watching Rurouni Kenshin while DarkHand is still knocked out from lack of POTC (Pirates of the Caribbean)*

MC: WAAAAAAAAAAAH~!!!! JUST SEEING THIS SHOW MAKES ME WANT TO FIND MY COMIC~!!!!!

S4R: I FAILED ON MY SPANISH TEST **AND **BEING WATSON! WAAAAAAAH~!!!

DH: *knocked out* @_@

Kenshin: *pops out of the T.V* Are you watching Rurouni Kenshin or not?!

S4R and MC: EEP~!!!! 

Kenshin: -_-;;;

S4R: ATTACK~!!!!!

*MysticChaos and ShinHwa4Real do their Anime Killer attack….don't ask….*

MC: Well, come back soon and review!!!! *holds Flaming Mallet of Doom*

S4R: DIEEEEEEEE~!!!!! *kills Kenshin…* *Uses F.P.O.D. or Frying Pan of Doom*

MC: AHHHHHHHHH~!!! NOOOOO~!!! MR. KENNY-CHAN~!!!! *sob, sob* Mr. Kenny-chan went to heaven…. 

(Author's Note; in other words, MysticChaos: Wow….this is a crappy ending isn't it? *eyes go wide and I start running around in circles* NOOOO~!!! NOT THE DREADED WRITER'S BLOCK! GO AWAY YOU EVIL FIEND! *starts to fight with Mr. Writer's Block*

MWB (Mr. Writer's Block): Your butt is staying on the chair, Missy!

MC (MysticChaos): NOOO~!!!! *punches Mr. Writer's Block*

MWB: *unconscious* @_@

MC: I HAVE PREVAILED! *starts to type the next chapter furiously*)


	8. Chapter 2: Friendship

(Author's Note: Thanks to the people who reviewed which was nannon and Airies! Like I said, AT LEAST SOMEONE REVIEWS TO MY STORY! Thank you, arigatou, and gracias for reviewing. Now for the questions!!!! Well, Saitou is the first name. At least I think it is. I mean, there's Kenshin Himura for an example name. Kenshin is his first as Saitou for, Saitou Hajime, is first. Besides, if it was a last name, it has to be Hajime, Saitou…or…something…ACK! I'M CONFUSING MYSELF! 

****

The Forgotten Era

Disclaimer: MWAHAHAHAHA~!!! I OWN EVERYTHING! *person comers in and gives medication to Disclaimer* MWAHAHAHAHA~!!!!!!! *eats the medication* 

MC (MysticChaos): NOOOOO~!!!

S4R (ShinHwa4Real) and DH (DarkHand): WHAT?! WHAT HAPPENED?!

MC: The evil Writer's Block came when I was sleeping and made me forget what I was going to write…

S4R: *stare* 

DH: So…..

MC: I FORGOT WHAT I WAS GOING TO WRITE!!!!!

DH: That's pretty obvious don't you think?

MC: *cowers away into a dark corner* I can't believe I forgot…..

S4R: You always forget everything!

MC: No I don't!

S4R: Yes you do!

MC: No!

S4R: Yes!

MC: No!

S4R: Yes!

MC: No!

S4R: Yes!

MC: No!

S4R: Yes!

MC: No!

S4R: Yes!

MC: No!

S4R: Yes!

(You just gotta love the 'copy' and 'past trick in the Edit bar….)

DH: SHUT UP AND START THE STORY!

S4R and MC: 0_0;;;;

MC: O-ok….Well…um…ON WITH THE STORY!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

Chapter 2: Friendship 

After dinner, the woman went into her room and sighed softly. Messing up her hair in frustration and sliding onto the floor, the woman leaned her head on the wall and closed her eyes. 'I must not grow attached to them. If I do, then I cannot bring myself to kill the battousai…I must avoid them…' she thought, then growled angrily at herself, "Stupid! Why do I have to show my emotions on the first day?! Laughing like that…arugh…disgusting." Sitting in that position for awhile, she looked at the ceiling. Slowly, her eyes closed, dreaming old nightmares that she had grown accustomed to.

The woman opened her eyes, the sunlight stinging her eyes. "Blasted sun…" she muttered, rubbing her eyes. Getting up, she walked outside, noticing that it was still VERY early in the morning, decided to wash up and look around. Putting on her shoes, the woman walked out and went to the water pump to wash up.

Shortly, she had finished and walked into the room where Kaoru and Yahiko usually trained. Seeing a sign above some wooden swords, she stopped to read it. "A sword that gives life…" she whispered. Then she smirked. 'He probably went to the nut house after that.' she thought to herself. Continuing to look around, she heard quiet creeping that seemed to walk off to the back of the dojo. Suspicious, the woman followed. 

When the woman found the person that was walking around, she scoffed at herself and thought, 'Of course. The battousai is doing laundry.' When she was about to walk away, Kenshin said out loud, "It's a nice day, but I feel like a storm is coming soon. What do you think, miss?" The woman revealed herself from the corner she was hiding at and muttered, "I have no interest in the weather around me. All I care is if I can breathe in the weather."

"Very carefree aren't you?"

"Hn. I do not dwell on trivial matters like the weather."

"Well, what do you care about? Oh, and excuse the personal question."

"It doesn't matter. I care about nothing-"

The woman seemed to hesitate. "Except for one small thing." she said quietly. 

Kenshin looked at the woman walk away and smiled to himself. 'She has a decent heart.' he thought.

For the rest of the day, the woman meditated while Yahiko attended to his lessons with Kaoru (occasional yelling could be heard), Kenshin cleaning the floors, and Sanosuke out on errands. Suddenly, a loud crack was heard where Yahiko and Kaoru was. Kenshin and the woman was distracted for a moment, unsure in what they heard. Then Kaoru looked out of the room. "Did you hear that Kenshin?" she asked. He nodded. It was silent for a few seconds. Then there was the crack again. Kenshin got up and looked around cautiously. 

The woman however looked straight at the roof, seeing a person sawing at the tiles. She gritted her teeth in hatred. One word crossed her mind as she climbed the roof. 'Harusame.' 

Luckily no one noticed the woman jump on the roof and grab the man by the collar shaking him. "What in the hell's world are you doing here?!" she hissed. The man smiled, his black eyes glittering. "I thought you were being slow on the killing process so I decided to kill some of the battousai's close friends and destroying the dojo's roof as well!" The woman shook him hard again.

"Fool!" she snapped, "This is my job. Not yours, Harusame! I kill only the battousai. That is all. There is no need to kill other innocents just to speed the process!"

The man smiled. "Are you growing attached to them, my dear Saeko?"

"No I am not! Now go away before I kill you myself!"

"You know you can't kill me. Without me, I would-"

"Without ME, you would be dead right now!"

That seemed to make Harusame think.

"Get out of my sight. I don't want to see you again for a _long _time." the woman growled, pushing the man away.

Harusame stumbled ungracefully. Then he smiled at her, tipped an imaginary hat, and ran off the roof, jumping over the gate. The woman tightened her fists, eyes flaming. Then she took deep breaths, the fire in her eyes dimming. Finally she looked down and yelled to Kaoru, "You should fix the roof. It'll crack and collapse on your dojo." The residents of Kaoru's home looked up, surprised to see the woman there. She simply turned around and slid down the roof, disappearing from sight. No one saw her again for the rest of the day.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Where's the woman? I haven't seen her all day." asked Sanosuke, munching on his rice. Kaoru shrugged and wondered, "Me too. I didn't see her again when she told us the roof was about to crack." 

Kenshin smiled warmly. "I'm sure she is fine. After what Sano and I saw at the train, she could defend herself very well! That she can!" 

Everyone nodded in agreement and cheerfully talked. Suddenly, a kunai zoomed right through the rice paper door, striking the wall that missed Kenshin's head by the inches. The conversation faltered as they looked shocked at the sudden attack. Kenshin calmly wrenched the kunai from the wall and taking off the note that was attached to it. Reading it silently, Kenshin's eyes seemed to get narrower and narrower. Finally he set the note down and smiled at his friends. 

"It seems like someone is insisting to meet me. If you'll excuse me…" Kenshin softly said, but Sanosuke and Yahiko got up to stop Kenshin. "You'll have to take us with you." Sanosuke said seriously. Yahiko nodded yelling, "We're the Kenshin-Gumi remember?"

Kenshin smiled, "I guess I really don't have a choice in that matter-" "No you don't!" interrupted Kaoru, "Besides, we have to make sure you won't die on us!" Everyone laughed and followed Kenshin out of the dojo.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

MC: ……I have no ideas…. *still cowering in a dark corner*

DH: Stupid….YOU WROTE A CHAPTER AND YOU SAY YOU HAVE NO IDEAS?! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?!

S4R: She's hopeless….

DH: Shut up you.

S4R: *sigh* Unfortunately DarkHand still seems upset that she can't watch POTC anymore, It'll rub off us soon…

MC: Wait….I did write a chapter! A lame one no doubt but a chapter! YAY!

DH: I'm surrounded by idiots!

S4R: MOOOOOO!

Everyone: *stare*

MC: That was…er…random.

S4R: COW!

DH: Is this a word game?

MC: I don't think-

S4R: Something is-MOO-wrong with-MOO-me!!!!

DH: Wha?

S4R: SOMETHING IS WRONG WITH--COW!

MC: Huh? We don't have a cow…

S4R: HELP!

DH and MC: ?_?

S4R: Something is wrong with MOOOOOO~!!!

MC: This is confusing….

S4R: ARUGHHH~!!! Me!

DH: I think she means something is wrong with her.

MC: Really? She seems normal to me.

S4R: -_-

DH: Yeah…me too!

S4R: ARUUUGH~!!!

*Suddenly, ShinHwa4Real turns into a cow!*

MC: Now we have a cow!

DH: YAY!

S4R: *kicks DarkHand, making her fly off to somewhere*

MC: 0_o;;; Um…nice cow!!!

S4R: MOOOOOOOOOOO! MOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

MC's Consciousness (MCC): I am your conscious…you will learn the cow language and understand ShinHwa4Real's talk and save her from…MAD COW DISEASE! DUM, DUM, DUM!!!

MC: …AHHHHHHHHHHHHH~!!! I'VE GOT VOICES IN MY HEAD~!!!!! GET OUT! GET OUT!!!!! *crashes into a wall, unconscious*

MCC: So much for my first appearance… -_-;;;

S4R: 0_o;;; Um….Moo, moo, moo-moo moooo! Moo, moo, moo-moooooo! (Translation: Um…Well, you know the drill! Review, review, and Reviewwwww!) 


	9. Chapter 3: The Battle

(**Author's Note:** I want to thank the reviewers who reviewed! The ones who reviewed are DarkHand27 and candy-animelover600! Thankeeeeees~!!!!)

****

The Forgotten Era

Disclaimer: I SHALL RULE THE ANIME WORLD!!! THAT WAY I DON'T HAVE TO SAY THIS DISCLAIMER ANYMORE!!! …No…wait…if that happens I'll be unemployed! NOOOOOOO~!!!!! 

MC (MysticChaos): Disclaimer, you forgot to take your medication again, didn't you?

Disclaimer: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~!!!

DH (DarkHand): I think that means a yes.

S4R (ShinHwa4Real): Moo… 0_o;;; (Translation: Yes…)

MC: Now what do we do? I mean, ShinHwa4Real turned into a cow and all she can say is moo.

MCC (MysticChaos's Conscious): I TOLD YOU! LEARN THE COW LANGUAGE!

MC: AHHHH~!!! I STILL HAVE VOICES IN MY HEAD!!!! AHHHHHHHHHH~!!! *runs around in circles*

DH: How long has this been going on?

S4R: Um….moo mooooo. (Translation: Um…a week.)

DH: I see.

MC: *stops running around in circles* Wait…You could understand Cow language?

DH: No.

MC: Then what was that right now?!

DH: I read ahead in the script.

S4R: -_-;;;

MCC: LEARN THE MOO-MOO LANGUAGE!!!!

MC: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH~!!! VOICES IN MY-

S4R: *knocks out MysticChaos with a flying cowbell*

DH: A flying cowbell…?

*Yes, a flying cowbell.*

DH: Oh. Ok.

S4R: 0_o;;;

*Awkward silence*

MCC: So…is anyone going to learn the Cow language?

DH: NO!

S4R: MOO! (Translation: NO!)

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

Chapter 3: The Battle

When the Kenshin-Gumi first came into a clear spot of land in where Kenshin's opponent was about to meet, it was empty. "Maybe we went to the wrong place?" Yahiko suggested. Kenshin shook his head. "No. I am sure this is the spot. That it is." 

Suddenly, a cold voice rang out, "Ah! Battousai! How nice for you to stop by! Especially for bringing your friends along to see your death!" The voice gave a chilling laughter.

"Who's there?! Show yourself!" Sanosuke yelled, looking around for the voice as the other were doing.

"Oh, do not worry." continued the voice. "I will show myself soon enough! But…by then it will already be too late!" 

"Coward! No true samurai would hide in the shadows like that!" Yahiko shouted. 

The voice laughed again. "Oh I'm not a samurai. I am a manslayer!"

At this comment, a bunch of ninja stars shot from the trees, narrowly missing Kenshin as he jumped aside.

"You there! The woman, the Sekihoutai man, and the little boy. Stand out of the way if you do not want to be pierced!" the voice said, in a more serious tone. 

"No! We will stand here with Kenshin!" Kaoru objected. 

"And I'm not little!" Yahiko shouted.

The voice did not respond to this, but it did respond when Kenshin jumped right at a tree, cutting it down with one swipe. There was a quick view of the opponent as it jumped out of danger, but remained in the shadows, now shooting poisoned darts. Luckily, Kenshin dodged all of them. "Will you not stay still?!" the voice cried. 

"Oh man! Kenshin has the disadvantage right now! He can't even see where this evil person is!" Kaoru said, watching the darts shoot and crash into the ground, barely missing Kenshin. Sanosuke shook his head and smiled, "No. It's the other way around! Kenshin is dodging his enemies attack so he would run out and eventually fight him face to face!"

This was partially right. Kenshin did know that the enemy would run out of ammo, but unfortunately, the opponent was able to read Kenshin's every move. Then finally, after a few minutes or so, the shooting of darts and ninja stars was finally over…but…there was another problem at hand. 

Kenshin noticed that his enemy didn't shoot anymore air weapons and was strangely quiet. Suspicious, Kenshin walked forward, but for some reason, he couldn't move! Shocked, he looked down and saw barely visible strands of wire holding his legs and arms. Then Kenshin saw a faint shadow of his enemy. 

"I learned this trick by two monks that you knocked unconscious a long time ago. Of course I learned this before they were given to the police." the voice said with a strange air of calmness.

"You mean the two monks who were hired by Gohei." Kenshin replied, also abnormally calm.

The voice snorted. "Gohei. Yes, the giant with no brains. He was the one that tried to take over the Kamiya Kasshin style some year ago, is that right?"

"Yes, and apparently, this attack will not work on me. I have seen this one before."

To prove Kenshin's point, he raised his sword to swipe at the wires, but the strands of metal still held. Startled, Kenshin looked at the shadow for an explanation. Instead, the person laughed.

"Fool! Did you actually think I was that stupid enough to do the same mistake as those monks did?" the individual said skeptically. "I know you would not be fooled by the invisible wires, but did you actually expect them to be European STEEL wires?"

Everyone gasped at this. "How is Kenshin going to get out of this one now?!" Yahiko moaned.

The enemy casually moved her hands, controlling Kenshin like a puppet. "You see," the person started, "The steel wires can be controlled in different way with the hands. The one that I like the best is tripping!" To show this, the foe pulled back sharply, making Kenshin's feet buckle and make him land right on his face. The fiend laughed at this as Kenshin attempted to stand up, only to fall again. 

"Why I ought a-" Yahiko muttered, walking forward, but Sanosuke quickly grabbed the boy by the collar, pulling him back. 

"Let me go, Rooster head!" Yahiko yelled, struggling in Sano's grip. The man hissed, "Yahiko! If you get in the fight, if any of us get into the fight, we'll only distract Kenshin!" Kaoru nodded in agreement and Yahiko finally stopped grabbing at the air, looking helplessly at Kenshin.

The rurouni was finally able to stand up (because the enemy allowed him to) and still looked calm. "It was a mistake to allow me to stand up." Kenshin growled, backing away slightly. The shadow tilted its head in amusement and simple said, "Oh?" Suddenly, Kenshin jumped backwards, wrenching some of the strands out of his opponent's hands, having his legs and left arm free. His right arm remained tied to the person, but luckily, this wasn't all a bad thing. Instead, Kenshin's sudden pull pulled his killer out of the trees, revealing his mysterious foe.

Everyone looked bug-eyed at Kenshin's opponent. 

When the person stood up, black hair tumbled down on its shoulders and golden eyes flared with hatred. It wasn't a he…it was a SHE! (MC: Betcha know who it is already.) So…erm…ANYWAY~the Kenshin-Gumi started to throw shocked insults at her…which the woman ignored.

"So you just stayed in the dojo just to kill Kenshin?!" Sanosuke yelled.

"And Kenshin just came back from Shishio's fight!" Yahiko shouted.

"It's not fair!" cried Kaoru. 

The woman snapped angrily, "Fight or no fight, I don't care!" With this, she took out her sword. Its katana blade shimmered a sinister blue and the hilt glimmered with silver. For some reason, it seemed to match the woman perfectly. Kenshin sighed and said, "Very well, but as you already know, I will not kill you." The woman smirked. 

"Well, that's easier for me." she said.

Kenshin took out his Reverse Blade Sword and moved into a fighting stance. For a second, his eyes widened when he saw in what kind of stance the woman also did. 

"I remember you now…" he said softly. "You were the woman that I met at the last battle of the Tokugawa Era."

"Yes. I was and did I not say I will come back and kill you regardless of what your beliefs will be?"

Kenshin nodded. There was an awkward silence after that. Suddenly, they both rammed into each other, swords meeting and clashing, sparks flying all over the place. Then Kenshin pushed the woman backwards, but she gracefully flipped as the wanderer struck forward. This continued on non-stop for half an hour until finally, they both stopped abruptly at opposite ends, breathing heavily. 

"It's a tie…!" Sanosuke whispered, obviously stunned.

Sanosuke was right about that at least. Amazingly, Kenshin and the woman were equally powerful and only their ultimate attacks can determine the winner.

"You've gotten better." Kenshin gasped.

"You too, battousai." The woman hissed.

Then they both stood up, backs straight. 

"There is only one way to finish this."

"Our ultimate attacks."

Suddenly, the air around them stood still, no wind, the moon partly hidden by the cloud. Everyone held their breaths as the two fighters went into a stance of their own liking. Finally, when the moon was covered by the solitary cloud, darkness covered the cleared area. In a few seconds of darkness, a sharp boom of metal clashed, a flash of light erupting, two voices yelling, "THE DANCING DRAGON!" and the other, "Hiten Misurugi Ryu, ama kakeru ryu no hirameki!" When the cloud passed by the moon, lighting the clearing once more, the two warriors already struck, still in their after-stance. 

Then the woman trembled slightly. Falling onto one knee, the sword in the ground, supporting her, she chuckled. Kenshin got up, showing a large gash on his left arm. 

"You dodged my ultimate attack," Kenshin said with sheer wonder. "Yet you lost. How did that happen?"

Everyone looked at the woman, amazed that Kenshin missed his target, the woman being the only one who darted out of the Hiten Misurugi Ryu succession technique.

The woman smiled. This wasn't an evil smile. A regretful smile, it was. 

"I tripped." 

Yahiko shouted out in frustration, "YOU TRIPPED?!"

"Yes." the woman said, crumpling onto the ground. "Like your attack battousai, I must have a clear mind, or I will stab myself. Apparently, when I saw your scar, it was on the left side. Not on the right. The right sided scar was the one who took away my only relative and brother. It was not you…I realized that when I saw you scar…so I was distracted and…I…" 

The woman fainted, her side bleeding heavily. Then she whispered, "Saito…my brother…"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

S4R: Moo… (Translation: I'm bored….)

DH: Me too.

MCC: LEARN THE COW LANGUAGE THEN!

DH: SHUT UP!!

MCC: *mutter, mutter*

S4R: MWAMOOMOOMOOMOO~!!!!

DH: *scared* What the hell?!

S4R: MWAMOOMOOMOOMOO~!!!

MCC: OH NO! SHE HAS MAD COW DISEASE!!!

S4R: MWAMOOMOOMOOMOOMOO~!!!! *running around in circles*

DH: Boy…that was random…

MC: I know! ^_^

DH: You're awake now?

MC: Yup! And I love my Author Powers!

DH: Maybe you should use those Author Powers to make ShinHwa4Real normal again.

MC: Oh, all right… *waves hand*

*Lots of pink glittery smoke come out…and Shishio comes out of it*

Shishio: IT'S PINK I TELL YOU! PINK!!!

DH and MC: Um…

MC: Hi?

Shishio: It's not magenta! It's pink!!!

DH: Of what?

Shishio: Of Kenshin's shirt! ^_^

MC: …

DH: Ok…

Shishio: And guess what?

MC: What?

Shishio: It's PINK! 

DH: *pulls back MysticChaos who was trying to kill Shishio, even if he is dead already* Let him be and turn back ShinHwa4Real.

MC: FINE! *waves hand*

*Magenta smoke comes out…and Kenshin comes out of it.*

Kenshin: IT'S NOT PINK, SHISHIO! IT'S MAGENTA!

DH: MYSTICCHAOS! PLEASE!

MC: Ok, ok! *twirls hand and turns ShinHwa4Real back to normal*

S4R: I'M GOING TO KILL YOU MYSTCCHAOS! *chases after MysticChaos*

MC: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH~!!! *runs away*

DH: Well, um…Review people!!!

Kenshin: MAGENTA!

Shishio: PINK!

Kenshin: MAGENTA!

Shishio: PINK!

Kenshin: MAGENTA!

Shishio: PINK!

DH: SHUT UP!!!

Shishio and Kenshin: Yes ma'am.

DH: *grumble, grumble*

MC: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH~!!!! *running around*

S4R: DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE~!!! *swings around F.P.O.D*


	10. Chapter 4: On the Road Again

(Author's Note: Thanks for the reviewers that reviewed! I'M SO DAMN THANKFUL! *sob, sob* Anyway, thank you candy-Animelover600 and Dark Dragon34 for making me think that this story is worth writing for! As for the rest of you…REVIEW! THANK YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU~!!!!!)

****

The Forgotten Era

Disclaimer: *continuing from the previous chapter…* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO- 

Everyone: SHUT UP!!!!

Disclaimer: *cowers away*

DH (DarkHand): Well, now that's over, why is the dead mummy and the Pink Gi Dude still here?

Shishio: For your information, I have a name! AND I AM NOT A MUMMY!!!!

Kenshin: And it's not pink! IT'S MAGENTA!

S4R (ShinHwa4Real): 0_o;;;

MC (MysticChaos): Well, um…I can't poof them away. My conscious won't allow me.

MCC (MysticChaos's Conscious): *smiles innocently*

S4R: 0_o; Conscious can smile?

MCC: I'm a special conscious! ^_^

DH: That's just freaky.

Shishio: Well, I will rule Tokyo since I am back from the dead! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA~!!!!! 

*About to run off but DarkHand grabs him by the few tufts of hair that he still has.*

Shishio: OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW~!!!! *attempts to scratch DarkHand, but his resistance is futile*

Kenshin: *laughs hysterically*

Shishio: Shut up, Pink Boy.

Kenshin: IT'S MAGENTA! *jumps on Shishio*

MC: Ok….Wellllll~ON WITH THE STORY!

S4R: 0_o;;; *watches Kenshin attack Shishio*

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

Chapter 4: On the Road Again

The next day, the woman woke up feeling cramped and tired. Getting up with painful slowness, a wet towel tumbled down from her forehead, coldly ignored by the woman. Suddenly, the door opened.

"Hello. I see that you're up." Kaoru said, picking up the woman's towel and rinsing it in cold water that she held.

The woman made no comment, but she did look away from Kaoru. She saw this and smiled.

"It's okay. Kenshin's always attacked by people. If he can forgive you, we can too. At least me for that matter." said Kaoru, handing the towel back to the woman. She didn't take it.

"It is not that. I will not apologize to a manslayer since that hitokiri did much more then what I accused of." the woman snapped. Kaoru ignored this.

"What is it then?"

"Peh. Why do you care of a manslayer's rants?"

"That's why I'm asking."

"…"

"So….?"

The woman replied in a quiet voice, "It is just because my suspicions were incorrect. I thought the battousai took my brother away."

"Your brother?"

"He was my only family left."

"What happened to the rest of your family?"

"They…were either killed off by a disease or murdered."

"Oh. I-I'm sorry to hear that."

"Don't pity me. I am not weak as you are."

"I know that."

"Now go away."

"…Alright."

Kaoru was about to leave, but as she was about to close the door, she asked, "What is your brother's name?"

The woman twitched a bit. Then whispered, "Saitou…Saitou Hajime."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Are you sure you heard right, Kaoru?" Sanosuke asked with a slight shocked face. Kaoru nodded.

Kenshin looked thoughtful and said, "Well, she does resemble Saitou. The eyes, the hair…the personality." 

Everyone muttered their agreement.

"What are we going to do with her now?" Yahiko asked, gazing at the room that the woman was staying at.

Kaoru sighed. "She will stay here as long as she wants to."

Everyone looked at Kaoru. Then looked away when she glared at all of them, forcing them to agree.

"What do we tell her? About Saitou I mean." Sanosuke questioned.

Everyone took an intake of breath and looked piteously at the shadow of the woman that showed through the rice paper door. 

"The truth." Kenshin simply replied, walking toward the woman's room. Everyone quickly followed him.

The woman was in the center of the room, sulking as usual (mostly glaring at Kenshin). "What now?" she hissed. Kenshin entered the room alone, closing the door behind him and sitting in front of the woman. Taking in a deep breath, he looked straight at the woman's eyes, as if determining if she should know about her brother's death. Strangely, all Kenshin could see was her golden irises. He could not see anything beyond that. It seemed as if she had a wall behind her eyes. Sighing softly, he started, "Miss? Even if you do hate me, what I am about to tell you is the truth." She continued to glare at Kenshin, showing no emotion whatsoever.

Kenshin continued, "I know your brother. I have known him since the Tokugawa Era. He and I…used to be enemies. He was part of the Shinsengumi. The captain actually."

This time, the woman's eyes flickered as if recalling an old memory.

"He…went against the Imperialists, killing many. Finally he stopped and became a police officer, going under a fake name. Saitou was cold, but very helpful for those he respects. He helped Sanosuke and I beat Shishio in Kyoto." 

The woman nodded very slightly, knowing the man named Shishio. Then Kenshin hesitated.

"By the time we had beaten Shishio, the tower that we battled in started to burn from the flames that surrounded the building. We escaped, but Saitou…Saitou…"

The woman's eyes flashed with a hint of fear.

"He…he couldn't make it. He died with the tower."

There was a long silence and when Kenshin was about to leave, the woman whispered, eyes now gazing blankly at the floor, "I do not care if he is dead or not. I will still try to find him, even if it means finding his grave."

Kenshin was about to sympathetically come forward and pat the woman on the shoulder, but he thought otherwise and left the room. After the woman heard his and his eavesdropping friends footsteps start to fade away, the woman set her hands on her face and started to cry quietly. 

She truly was alone in the world now…

…Or is she?

That night, the woman crept slowly out of her room, outside, and was about to open the gate until a deep voice said with amusement, "So you kept your word."

The woman swiftly turned around, looking into the shadows with dislike. "How did you know I would get out in the night, Sagara?"

Sanosuke rose out of the shadows and shrugged. "You looked like a person that would keep their word. You did say that you would leave at three days and two nights."

"Smart mind for such an arrogant man." she snorted, continuing onto the gate, deciding that he would not be a threat to her escape. Then man huffed in slight annoyance. Then Sanosuke asked, "What's your name, anyway?"

The woman turned and looked at Sanosuke, this time with sheer confusion. She looked as if she was never asked that question before. Then she smiled, startling Sanosuke. It wasn't a smirk, a evil grin…just a simple smile that made her face glow, showing a sliver of joy. 

"Saeko." she said simply. 

Sanosuke walked toward the woman and leaned down to look at her straight in the face. Then he patted the woman on the head and grinned, "Well, Saeko, don't forget to write."

Saeko's grin grew bigger, making her look attractive in Sanosuke's opinion. "Maybe." she shrugged. Then she suddenly turned and jumped over the wall that was connected to the gate, disappearing from sight. Sanosuke smiled, standing there in the starlight for awhile.

*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

*Kenshin, Helen, and Shishio are still fighting*

MC: I NEED HELP IN THE PAIRING!!!

S4R: 0_0 W-why?

MCC: She likes making pairings. She thinks it's fun.

MC: YES! AND I LOVE TO EAT SOY BEANS!

S4R: That was…completely out of the subject. 

MC: Well, reviewers, I am calling on your help to make the pairings! ShinHwa4Real and Conscious, start the choices!

S4R: Well, they are Sanosuke, Soujirou…

MCC: …Or, Hiko and Aoshi.

S4R: Wait…Isn't Hiko…a bit too old for Saeko?

MCC: Yeah, and isn't Aoshi already taken by Misao?

MC: I know…I was thinking of making Hiko just more father-like to Saeko, but I needed more people for the pairings. And for Aoshi…well…he's actually just there to take up space. 

MCC and S4R: -_-

MC: You can still pick Aoshi of course. Who knows…maybe I'll enjoy torturing Misao…

*Random fan girl stuff of Aoshi and Misao pairings rain down on MysticChaos*

MC: OW! OK, OK! I GET THE MESSAGE! BUT I'M STILL PUTTING UP AOSHI!

*Gets pelted even more*

MCC: Well, since MysticChaos seems to be a bit preoccupied, we'll continue on.

S4R: Yeah. Well, um, MysticChaos cannot do love triangles for some reason, so screw that. She horrible at it actually…

MC: I HEARD THAT! OW!

S4R: ^_^;;;

MCC: And YOU MUST VOTE IF YOU ARE TO REVIEW! Flames are welcome since we'll just delete them anyway.

S4R: In other words, KEEP THOSE DAMN EVIL WORDS TO YOURSELF! For good one, simply review! ^_^

MCC: REVIEW, REVIEW, AND REVIEW!!!

MC: X_X


	11. Chapter 5: Home

****

The Forgotten Era

Disclaimer: Stay away from meeee!!!! *goes into a dark corner…*

MC (MysticChaos): Okay…

DH (DarkHand): ….That disclaimer needs help….

S4R (ShinHwa4Real): Maybe it was just scared that it was fired from his PREVIOUS job that he doesn't want it to happen again.

MC: Oh you mean….my Forbidden Skies story?

DH: Yeah.

MC: Oh…anyway….HOW COME NONE OF YOU REVIEWERS EVEN SELECTED ONE GUY TO PAIR UP WITH SAEKO?! 

****

MCC (MysticChaos's Conscious): Maybe they didn't want a pairing.

MC: -_- Shut up you.

S4R: Should we go over the pairings again?

MC: -_- Go ahead…it's not like ANY of the reviewers are going to say anything about it. 

DH: Ok… *whispers to ShinHwa4Real* She's scary when she's angry….

S4R: Yes-

MCC: AHHHHHHHHHHH~!!! YOU'RE SO CRUEL, MYSTICCHAOS! YOU'RE FEEDING SICK THOUGHTS INTO ME~!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH~!!!

MC: Heh, heh, heh… *evil grin*

DH and S4R: 0_0;;;

DH: Um…ah…well, they are Sanosuke, Soujirou…

S4R: …Or, Hiko and Aoshi. 

MCC: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH~!!!!

MC: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA~!!!!

S4R: Uh….

DH: ON WITH THE STORY!

S4R: And write in what pairing you want if you know what's good for you!

MCC: SAVE ME~!!!!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH~!!!!!!!!!!!!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

Chapter 5: Home

Saeko, "the woman" as we called her before, was casually reading a map under a shady tree. "Where is that damn city?…" Saeko swore, taking off her hat and wiping her brow. Today was unusually hot for a spring day. Then, she found a course to go on, folding her map, and set on her trail again. 

"Hello." an elderly man said, watching Saeko pick out an apple from the man's cart. "Where are you setting off to, milady?"

Saeko rolled the apple around to see if it had any defects.

"To find my brother." she simply.

The old man nodded and smiled. "I hope you find him. Godspeed."

Saeko paid for the apple and smiled at the man under her hat, "Thank you. I will." Suddenly she disappeared, shocking the man thoroughly.

Saeko stopped running and chewed her apple thoughtfully. 'I wonder if Niitsu is still there…' she thought. Smiling at her own foolishness, Saeko spit the apple seeds into the forest and put the core of the apple into the ground so it would decompose faster. Getting up, she cleaned off her knees and looked around. She could tell she was close by to Kyoto, her destination. The air smelled like smoke and the road was becoming more softer and battered, as if it was used before many times. Taking in a deep breath, she walked forward, but was stopped when a growl was heard. Turning around, she saw four wolves, no doubt that they were exiled from their pack. Saeko frowned. Then she smiled her chilling smile. Converting a nursery poem to her own taste, she unsheathed her sword as the first wolf jumped at her.

"This little wolf went to the market," 

Saeko pulled her sword sideways, pushing off the jumping wolf into the trees…

"This little wolf stayed home,"

She stabbed the wolf right in the middle of its chest…

"This little wolf had a bit of meat," 

Saeko dodged backwards, making a wolf fly past her and bite into its own comrade's skin by mistake, killed by the bitten wolf…

"And this little pig went wee, wee, wee," 

The manslayer struck down, but the remaining wolf ran out of the way, only part of his tail cut off…

"All the way home." 

The tailless wolf ran off, yipping in terror, in the distance.

Saeko took out her handkerchief and wiped her sword, walking away from the blood and gore, her katana dripping with red liquid.

By nightfall, Saeko had reached Kyoto, a bit hungry and legs sore from running too long. Panting slightly, Saeko sat down on a bench and watched people walk or run past her. Suddenly, a child fell down on the ground while she was chasing after a friend…and started to cry. Saeko stared at the little girl for awhile. Then looked around if anyone was going to help her. No one even stopped. Frowning, Saeko stood up and strode toward the child soundlessly. 

The little girl was wailing loudly by the time Saeko reached her. Groaning, Saeko picked the girl up, who immediately stopped crying. Saeko kneeled in front of the sniffling girl and said sternly, but softly, "Do not run so recklessly like that. You will hurt yourself." The girl nodded furiously. "Now, go home. It isn't safe for you to run around in the night." 

The child smiled at the woman and ran off, disappearing into the crowd. Saeko shook her head and smiled. Even if she was a manslayer, she loved children and would never kill them. It's complicated, really. Saeko shrugged without a care and continued through the busy city.

Soon, Saeko stopped. 'This was the exact spot in when my life changed so abruptly.' she thought. Shaking her head, she walked slowly forward, marveling in how much has changed. 

At the same time, a familiar cop, Saito, was patrolling the streets, antenna-like hair in front of his eyes. Then he stopped. He smelled a scent of blood that reminded him when he was a Shinsengumi leader, at this exact place. Turning his eyes slightly sideways, he saw a woman looking around her in wonder. She was the exact same person that he had met years ago. Saito narrowed his golden eyes and watched the woman carefully. She looked so familiar…

Saeko shuddered slightly. She felt cold eyes staring at her. She did not like it. Turning around, she glared right back at cop. 

They both took a step back, shocked at how much they resembled each other. 

'It cannot be…' they both thought. Then Saeko sharply turned around and ran off. "Stop!" Saito shouted, but it was too late. She had already vanished into the busy city.

Saeko panted heavily, looking at the city behind her. "Who…who is he?!" Saeko whispered. Then she sat onto the ground, confused and frustrated for a reason that she did not know. Shaking her head, tossing out her troubled thoughts, Saeko looked up. She saw a small hut that was puffing out smoke. Suddenly, Saeko smiled, her face glowing. Scrambling to her feet, she ran toward the hut, face full of happiness.

Hiko was sipping his rice wine, watching his pottery dry in the oven. Sighing softly, he shrugged, stretching his tired shoulders. It was so boring…if only his stupid student was here…or even if Saeko was arguing with him about his drinking habits. Hiko smiled at this thought. He'll never get tired of that fuming face whenever Hiko kept his cool after her loud ranting. Closing his eyes, he tried to forget Saeko's face since he knew they would not meet again…

A twig snapped behind Hiko. 

Hiko opened his eyes and growled impatiently, "I will sell the pottery in the morning. Not in the night. Come back later."

The person behind him snorted and a recognizable voice said, "Only in the morning? Wow, you must be getting old now, Niitsu."

Hiko's eyes widened in surprise. Only one person knew that name. Hiko stood up and faced a black-haired woman with golden eyes. "Hello…master." Saeko waved. 

Hiko smiled and pointed into the hut, "It's about time you came back. Now cook up some dinner." Then he sat back down, as if Saeko didn't leave years ago.

Saeko stared at Hiko. Then she grinned. She knew it was his way of saying, "Welcome back." Shrugging, Saeko washed her hands in the cold stream nearby, rolled up her sleeves and set to work. Soon, the hut smelled of delicious food that only a manslayer could make.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

MC: At least someone gave their idea about the pairing for Saeko. -_-

MCC: X_X 

S4R: And who said it?

MC: My friend, the Anime Super Computer.

DH: That's his name? -_-;;;

MC: His code name stupid.

S4R: Well, what is it?

MC: He votes Soujiro.

DH and S4R: SOUJIRO?! 

MC: Yeah. He said it'll be funny.

DH: Reasonable enough,

S4R: Yeah…well…let's answer the reviews!

MC: For DarkHand27= Yes, thanks for reviewing and yes, I understand the moo part….

DH: ^_^ oh, ok,

S4R: In case if you didn't know, DarkHand27 is DarkHand.

MC: I think that's pretty obvious….

DH: For candy-animelover600= WHO YOU CALLING IDIOT, IDIOT?! AND HELPING WITH WHAT?! I OUGHT A-

MC: She's telling this to me, DarkHand… -_-;;;

DH: Oh…Ok. ^_^

MC: Well, Okay…I accept that I can be a bit dense at times, and sorry for hacking into your Xanga (I WAS BORED!!!!) but what did you help me with? That I don't understand….

S4R: For the next one is Dark Dragon34= Oh, you are very welcome! I thank YOU for reviewing!

MC: Did you know that those three are the only ones reviewing?

Everyone: *nod*

MC: THEN REVIEW DAMN YOUUUUU!!!!!! 

S4R: And don't forget to vote on which man (Hiko, Aoshi, Soujiro, or Sanosuke) will be Saeko's pairing!!!!

DH: And give us cookies!!!!

MC: Cookies…?

DH: Oh…to be more precise, COOKIES FOR MEEEEE!!!!

S4R and MC: -_-;;;

MCC: X_X


	12. Author's Note

****

Author's Note:

Well. What do ya know. NO ONE PUT UP A FREAKIN' PAIRING!!! IS IT SO DAMN HARD?! Grr…so, since I promised myself that I will NOT update anymore stories if I at least have three people saying who the pairing should be, I will not continue until you put up a pairing. AND DON'T GIVE ME THAT EXCUSE THAT YOU DON'T KNOW WHO THEY ARE!!!! I'll give ya a link so…FIND IT THERE!!! 

Type in Let it Burn in the search box and pick the link in which at least has some resemblance to Rurouni Kenshin.

That wasn't so hard was it? Well, the pairings are Enishi, Soujiro, Hiko (eww…), Aoshi, or Sanosuke. 

Now…SELECT A FREAKIN' PAIRING!!!

Saeko: Aren't you being a bit harsh? Besides, I don't want to have a pairing-

MysticChaos: ROAR~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Saeko: Um…never mind…

ShinHwa4Real: Well…um…thanks for the people who reviewed-

MysticChaos: EVEN THOUGH NO ONE PUT UP A PAIRING!!!

DarkHand: -_- Okay! SHUT UP NOW!

MysticChaos: ROAR!!!

DarkHand: Screw you….

ShinHwa4Real: Um…

MysticChaos: GIVE PAIRINGS GOD DAMMIT!!! And candy-animelover600? Even if you don't help me in this one…FINE! NO STORY FOR YOU! *crosses arms*

Saeko: Ignore her. She's just angry that she had so much homework and tests next week.

ShinHwa4Real: That's why all good things comes with a flaw.

MysticChaos: MEET THE WRATH OF MY HULA HOOPS!!! *chases ShinHwa4Real with hula hoops flailing*

ShinHwa4Real: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH~!!!!! *runs away*

Everyone: Um… O_O;;


	13. Chapter 6: Arrested!

****

The Forgotten Era

Disclaimer: YAY! I'M BACK! I'M SO HAPPY!!! MysticChaos does not own Rurouni Kenshin or anything else that might make you think that she owns other stuff.

MC (MysticChaos): -_- For once it actually says a straightforward answer…

DH (DarkHand): Even though it was a bit confusing.

S4R (ShinHwa4Real): *nod*

MC: Well! Since you all actually gave a pairing-

DH: Though you forced them to.

MC: Screw you. Anyway, since you gave a pairing, now it's time to roll in the votes!

S4R: Well, Enishi, Hiko, and Sanosuke had nothing…

DH: …While Soujiro and Aoshi had…uh….let's get on with the story now!

MC: What's wrong? *looks at a piece of paper which DarkHand is trying to hide*

Everyone: *backs away from MysticChaos while she reads the votes*

MC: WHAT?! A TIE?! SOUJIRO AND AOSHI BOTH HAVE A TIE!!! THAT'S NOT GOOD! WHY DID THEY HAVE TO HAVE A TIE?! AND I'M NOT MAKING ANY LOVE TRIANGLES!!!! ARUGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHH~!!!! *grabs DarkHand's and ShinHwa4Real's shirts, which they were trying to run away*

MC: PICK!

S4R: But I don't know any of them!!!!

DH: Me too!!!!

MC: Just pick any of 'em, you idiots!

S4R: *whimper* I don't know~!!!! T_T 

MC: Pick before I send you to the White Room of Doom. -_-

(A/N: The White Room of Doom is basically a small room with only whiteness in it. There are no windows and no furniture. Only white walls. Another thing is that it's floating in space a few light years away from this pitiful planet-ah…I mean, homely earth. Also, there are teddy bears in there that keep smiling at you and taste like chicken. Mmmmmm…)

S4R: I don't know!!

DH: Uh…I'll pick Soujiro.

MC: *lets go of DarkHand*

DH: FREEDOM~!!!! *runs off to somewhere*

Everyone: Uh… 0_o;;;

MC: SO! What'll it be ShinHwa4Real?

S4R: I DON'T KNOW~!!!!!!!! T_T

MC: -_- This'll be a long day…

****

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

Chapter 6: Arrested!

Saeko had finally finished with the laundry, the cooking, and her own personal training, knowing that Hiko probably would command her to do so (except for her sword practice of course). "Might as well start it early." Saeko muttered, wiping her seating brow. Then she looked back at the hut. Immediately she felt annoyed. Climbing up the hill, she walked into the hut and saw a sleeping form of Hiko. Her eyes narrowed.

Then she silently crept forward, and held his ear gently. 

"HIKO SEIJUROU!!! WAKE UP! IT IS MORNING ALREADY!!!" Saeko yelled.

As expected, the man jumped four feet away, clutching at his heart.

"You could have given me a heart attack!" he growled.

Saeko laughed and pointed out, "You? Heart attack? Dream on, Niitsu!"

Hiko rolled his eyes in disgust and went outside to start the day. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Saeko and Hiko were calmly walking down the street, as if reliving the time they had done this so many years ago. Saeko seemed to be looking around with curiosity until Hiko put his hand on her raven black head. 

"What is so fascinating? There is nothing interesting to look at." he said.

Saeko shook her head. "For you, yes, but I have been away for so long, I think everything has changed."

Hiko nodded in agreement and they continued to walk in silence. 

Later, Hiko had found his first customer and asked Saeko to gather some groceries for lunch and dinner. Saeko looked at Hiko with distaste.

"Don't give me that look." Hiko snapped. 

Saeko shrugged in an unwomanly manner.

"Can't I just stay here and watch you argue? It's quite entertaining, really." 

Hiko gave Saeko a look that made her scurry off. He smirked and turned to the old man that he was selling his pottery to. 

"She's grown hasn't she?" the man said, vaguely remembering Saeko from long time ago.

Hiko answered, "Yes, she has, but her attitude is still the same."

"Is she married?"

"No."

"Does she have any intention to so?"

Hiko snorted, with an amused smile. 

"She has no interest in men. She would rather do all my chores then marry."

The elder laughed, understanding in how hard Hiko's chores can be.

Meanwhile, Saeko sneezed a couple of times as she was shopping for food. The woman next to her giggled and said slyly, "Someone must be talking about you!" (MC: Ya see, in Japan, there is this superstition that whenever you sneeze, someone is talking about you.) Saeko simply glared at the woman and walked away, muttering how senseless and shameless women can be. 

Soon, Saeko came across a small crowd protesting in what someone was doing. Interested, Saeko joined the crowd and pushed through, glaring and snapping at people who were trying to push her away. Finally, she had reached the center of the crowd and gritted her teeth at what she saw.

Apparently, three police officers were surrounding a young boy, no older than 9 or 10 years old, yelling their heads off at him. A woman nearby whispered to another man that the boy had stolen a pocket watch from a rich man and would not give it up. Saeko groaned and thought, 'A typical novice thief, not knowing when just to run…' 

"Let the watch go, boy, and you won't get hurt…much." one of the police officers said.

The boy sneered, "I have no watch. You must've gotten the wrong kid!"

Saeko rolled her eyes.

"Don't deny it, boy!" 

"I don't have it!"

"You're just like your mother. Stealing and a whore at the same time!" 

This seemed to affect the boy greatly since he jumped at the officer, clawing at his head. "DON'T YOU CALL MY MOM A WHORE, YOU DUMBASS MONKEY!"

The whole crowd seemed to back away at the boy's rage, but Saeko just yawned. Go figure. Then one of the other officers grabbed onto the boy's shirt and threw him down hard. Saeko stood straighter in attention. The lad winced in pain as a golden watch fell from his pocket. 

The now scratched faced police man grabbed the child from the back of the neck and shook him.

"Now, since you lied to us _and _attacked me, let's see how you'll fair in jail…WITH US GUARDING YOUR CELL!"

Immediately the crowd objected.

"He is just a child!"

"Going to jail?! That's just outrageous!"

"He probably had a good reason to steal that watch!"

"He can just return it!"

"Yes! No harm there!"

The police man leered, "Then, if you think you're so brave, come up and face me!"

Everyone was quiet now.

Saeko snorted at the crowd's cowardice, but couldn't bear to see this child, stupid as he is, being tortured like this. So, Saeko stepped up. Everyone gasped. 

Now the arrogant officer was laughing. "You?! Is this crowd that pathetic to send this girl?! Ha!"

Saeko narrowed her eyes and growled warningly, "Let go of the boy."

The officer immediately stopped laughing and frowned. 

"Are you talking back to me?" he jeered.

"Yes." Saeko said simply.

"You should mind your manners!" 

Then the police man attempted to slap Saeko, but she moved to the side and practically helped him fall forward, making him toss the boy into the side of the crowd. She just rolled her eyes in boredom.

"Why you-" the police man was reaching for Saeko's foot, but she moved it just in time and…heh…stepped right on his hand. 

The man yelled out in pain and stood up, massaging his now broken fist. Sensing trouble, Saeko threw her basket, full of food, at the boy and muttered, "Hold this for me…" He simply nodded, eyes wide with surprise.

Then other two police officers jumped at Saeko, who leaped over their heads, making the two stooges crash into a brick wall, unconscious. Saeko combed her bangs back with her hand, face completely emotionless as she analyzed the damage she had done. Suddenly, a sword appeared at her throat. Some people in the background screamed. 

"You wouldn't want me to cut that pretty face of yours, would you?" an ugly voice whispered into Saeko's ear. Of course it was the broken-hand-officer man.

Saeko hissed, face still emotionless, "You wouldn't live to see the day." 

The officer scoffed, but stopped when Saeko grabbed the man's collar and tossed him forward, crashing right into his comrades (who were starting to gain consciousness again). That was easy.

When Saeko brushed the dust off her kimono, she felt a cold aura on her. Looking behind her, ignoring the surprised eyes of the spectators, she saw a handsome man with an blank face and icy blue eyes. With him was a girl in a ninja suit, with long braided hair and large, interested eyes. Saeko smiled to herself and thought, 'I'm becoming quite the celebrity around here if Aoshi Shinomori comes here himself.' Then a whistle blew as more officers came. Saeko sighed audibly and turned around to face the coming police men. 

Then her eyes flickered with panic as she saw the same man from the day before. The same black hair (except for the antennae hair in front of his eyes) and the same golden eyes…

"What happened here?" the golden eyed man asked, still staring at Saeko.

"They're out cold, sir!" one of the other men said, shaking the troublesome three.

The gold eyed man looked straight at Saeko.

"You did this?" he inquired. 

Saeko crossed her arms across her chest and nodded, staring right back at the male. 

"Take her in." the antennae haired man said, turning around.

When the officers reached for her arms, Saeko snapped, "I can very well walk by myself!" The men backed away from her. 

Before Saeko moved though, she looked around for the boy. He and her basket full of food was nowhere in sight. Shrugging, Saeko thought, 'Well, a thief is always a thief. At least he was smart enough this time to run off.' 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

*Some hours later*

MC: Pick yet?

S4R: Nuh, uh.

MC: Oh brother…

DH: *comes suddenly, tripping over ShinHwa4Real* 

S4R: OW!

DH: Guess what, guess what?!

MC: What?

DH: I finally know the cow language!!!!!

*cricket, cricket*

MC: Did my conscious actually gain human form and taught you since no one wanted to learn it?

DH: Yup.

S4R: AHHHHHHHH~!!! THE APOCALYPSE IS COMING!!!! THE CONSCIOUS ACTUALLY TURNED HUMAN~!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH~!!! *runs off*

MC: Hey! You didn't vote- oh, forget it.

DH: You do know that she used that apocalypse thing as an excuse?

MC: Yeah-

S4R: *bumps into a girl with black eyes and red hair that's in a braid* AHHHHHHHHH~!!!!!!!!!! THE CONSCIOUS PERSON!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHH~!!! *runs off*

MC: Maybe that wasn't an excuse….

MCC (MysticChaos's Conscious): Hey! Moo! (Translation: Hi!)

DH: Moo, mo! (Translation: Same here!)

MC: What the…

DH: Oh, sorry MysticChaos. We're talking Cow.

MC: Yeah…I noticed…uh…well…I'll leave you two alone to talk Cow while I answer the reviews.

MCC and DH: OKAY! 

DH: MOO! (Translation: Hey!)

MCC: Moo, mo, moo-moo… -_- (Translation: You already said that…)

DH: Mo-Moo! (Translation: I know!) ^_^

MC: Okay…that's just plain freaky….Well, here are my responses to your reviews.

Dark Dragon34 - Do not take this personally but…SINCE YOU VOTED FOR BOTH AOSHI AND SOUJIROU, THERE'S BEEN A TIE!!! AHHHHHHHHHHH~!!! Ahem. But that does not matter anymore since DarkHand voted Soujiro which basically makes him the winner. ^_^

Soujirou: YAY!

WhiteRabbit5 - Um…yeah. That's nice to know…Wait, isn't Naruku a boy's name-wait, that's Naraku. Never mind~!!! ^_^;;;

animegoddess177: FINALLY SOMEONE ACTUALLY UNDERSTANDS ME!!! I should thank you since your review meant so much to me!!!! SOMEONE ACTUALLY THINKS THE WAY THAT I THINK!!! YAY~!!! Oh, in order for me to read your story, Child of the Stars, I have to have the website address first! I would very much like to read it.

candy-animelover600: As for you, my candy obsessed friend, HAH! YOU STILL PICKED A PAIRING~!!! HA, HA, HA!! I AM RULER OVER ALL!!! HAH! Actually, you're just a very loyal friend and I forced you too. ^_^;;; Well, since you said that pick someone that against Saeko, but really likes her inside, that could be Aoshi since I'm gonna make them hate each other, but who knows? This story is written on top of my head and I can never really predict the outcome. 

MC: Well, that's it! Read and review pleas-

MCC: MOO! (translation: NO!)

DH: MO! (translation: YES!)

MC: SHUT UP!

MCC and DH: 0_0;;;

MC: That's better. ^_^ 


	14. Author's Note

****

Author's Note

Well, I found a few problems with my story. If you noticed, Prologue 6 is between Prologue 1 and 2. I'm too lazy to change the whole thing, so jut to tell you, read the Prologues in the right order. Sorry for the inconvenience.


	15. Chapter 7: The Uninvited Newcomer

****

The Forgotten Era

Disclaimer: Well…um…hi?

MC (MysticChaos): THE DISCLAIMER YOU IDIOT!

Disclaimer: OH! MysticChaos doesn't own anything!

DH (DarkHand): Since the Disclaimer was away for such a long time, I think it forgot what a disclaimer was…

MCC (MysticChaos's Conscious): nods

MC: Hey, where's ShinHwa4Real?

DH: She wouldn't come because of her. points to MCC

MCC: I'm so insulted! If you don't want me, I'll leave!

MC and DH: Okay.

MCC: FINE! BE THAT WAY! runs off

MC: Oi! Bring us some donuts while you're at it!

DH: -- Um…on with the story?

****

****

Chapter 7: The Uninvited Newcomer

Saeko sat patiently in her cell, meditating. Then a curious thought went into her head. 'What would happen if Hiko found out that I won't be the one making lunch today?…' Suddenly Saeko burst out in laughter. 'Oh he would be fuming for awhile. How is wish I could be there!' she smiled. Then a shadow appeared in front of her cell. A young man was opening the door to the cell (which Saeko could've easily broken apart since the bars were wood) and asked her to come and follow him. Saeko didn't answer, but did get up and followed the man.

The officer led her to a room and left her there, closing the door behind her. Saeko was alone…sort of. Suddenly a flash of metal came toward her, making her move to the side and to the corner of the room.

Saeko snapped at the shadows, "Do you randomly attack people like that every time they come to your office?!"

Surprisingly, the gold eyed man came out of the darkness was smoking calmly, sheathing his sword.

"So you are that manslayer from 10 years ago." the man said, his voice curious.

"Feh. We meet again, Miburo, the former leader of the Shinsengumi." Saeko scoffed, coming out of her fighting stance (which was quite difficult since she was in a kimono).

The man sat on a chair and made a motion to her to do the same. Saeko cautiously obeyed. They stared at each other for awhile. Then Saeko whispered, "Why do you want?"

(S4R: I bet you already know that this Miburo is Saitou and Saitou is Saeko's lost brother. Yes, the Saitou that fought with Kenshin when he was versing Shishio. And if you don't know this, THEN YOU'RE STUPID!!!)

The Miburo casually asked, "Why did you come to Kyoto, you being a manslayer of course."

"Ashamed, humiliated, take your pick."

"Why?"

"Well, I accused a specific battousai wrongly for taking my brother away."

"And that's supposed to be bad?"

"Shut up, you."

For some reason, this comment made both of the fighters smile.

"And you became an officer." Saeko said.

"And you became a wanderer." the Miburo commented.

"Still with the 'Kill evil instantly' ideal?"

"Yes. Are you still with the imperialist man hunting hobby?"

"Gah. It's NOT a hobby and no, I'm not killing only them."

"So you are still killing."

"…Taking a break to be more like it."

"For life?"

"…I…I don't know."

There was awkward silence.

"Do you fear me?"

"What? Fear you, Miburo? Unlikely.

"Why?"

"Well, I always think of wolves when they were young. Which they are only puppies. So, therefore, I always think of you, Miburo (wolf) as a puppy."

The former Shinsengumi leader smiled grimly at this.

"So, I'm a puppy?"

"Yes doggy. Smart doggy."

The Miburo glared at the girl, who seemed to be very amused. He could kill her easily…if he wasn't an officer in a public place. Also since she resembled so much like a close one that he once had…

"Well, it is obvious that this conversation is over." the man said, getting up from his chair and opening the door for Saeko.

Saeko stood from her chair and asked, "You aren't going to put me back into that cell?"

The Miburo smiled slightly with amusement and said, "You are just going to escape during the night. What is the point in that? …Or do you want me to put you back into a tighter security surrounded cell?"

Saeko raised her hands in defeat and quickly went out the door.

Saitou watched the woman come out his door and hurriedly go out of the police station, watching from his window. It's ironic what the new era does to you. It makes enemies into friends…and hopefully it won't make friends into enemies.

By the time Saeko had reached Hiko's hut, night had already fallen. Feeling tired, Saeko looked up at the hut and…her mouth opened in surprise. The little thief boy was outside of the cabin, as if waiting patiently for someone and that someone was her.

The boy stood up and nearly fell down because of his numb legs. When Saeko walked up to him, she muttered, "What are you doing here…and outside of Master's home?"

The boy massaged his legs and said with a bit of attitude, "That big jerk won't let me in the house until he knows that you know me."

Saeko hid a grin and asked in her same cold voice, "You still didn't answer my first question."

"I wanted to…um…thank you for helping me back there and I…er… returned your food back to here."

Obviously this boy wasn't used to thank yous and favors.

"How did you know I lived here?"

"I followed the big jerk…since you were following him at the market and all."

Saeko liked this boy. He actually called Hiko, "The big jerk," but, at the same time, she did not want the boy here…for some reason…

"Why are you here? You could have left as soon as you left the groceries." Saeko questioned.

The boy looked down at the interesting grass and Saeko barely heard him say, "Could you…uh…take me as your student?" Now, Saeko knew why she didn't want him here.

"Sorry. My swordsmanship isn't for teaching." she muttered, entering the hut.

The boy simply stared after the woman. Then he angrily followed after her.

"Why not?!" he yelled.

Saeko began to chop the carrots while Hiko was drinking tea in front of the fire. Both were unfazed from the boy's burst out.

"Well?!" the lad demanded.

Saeko walked over to the fire and set a pot full of water over the flames so it could boil. Then she went back to the vegetables, chopping as usual.

"Because my skill has killed many. I will not tolerate having anyone else learn it so they can kill more people." Saeko whispered.

Hiko continued to sip his tea, but even he seemed to be listening to Saeko's every word.

"I won't kill anyone with your skills! I promise!" the boy objected.

"Promises mean nothing to me. Promises can always be broken."

"Well, not mine!" 

"AND HOW CAN I BE SURE OF THAT?!"

Now Hiko was giving Saeko a warning glance and she had struck her knife into the wooden board, angrily looking at her onions. The boy was startled at Saeko's anger.

Saeko continued, but in a calmer tone. "Once you have learned my skills, how can I be sure you will not abuse my name and swordsmanship? How can I be sure that you will keep your promise? How can I trust you when you have be stealing for a living? How will I be sure you will not run away during your training? How? Tell me how."

The boy crossed his arms stubbornly, but his eyes were shining with fear. "You'll…You'll just have to trust me."

Saeko turned her head at the boy, eyes mingled with frustration and anger. Also a hint of anxiety. After a long silence, Saeko wrenched the kitchen knife out of the wooden board and bent down to some dark corner. When she came out, Saeko revealed a long stick with a pointed end.

Saeko said in her icy voice, "Until you catch a fish from the waterfall a some paces from here, I will teach you my sword style. You will use this staff, only this staff to catch the fish. If you cheat in any way, I will definitely not teach you. Do you understand?"

The boy nodded eagerly and reached out to get the staff. Saeko pulled it back.

"First lesson. Never reach out, until it is given to you." Saeko snapped.

He nodded and let Saeko give him the pointed stick.

"This'll be easy!" the child said, face shining with confidence.

Saeko narrowed her eyes and hissed, "With that attitude of yours, you'll never even survive the first day of my training."

The confidence immediately faded from the boy's face as he went out of the hut, muttering nothings.

Saeko sighed, and turned to Hiko. "Do you think it was a good idea? She asked.

Hiko shrugged and said carelessly, "It was your decision, but you do know that the fishes at the waterfall are extremely quick."

Saeko narrowed her eyes and threw a radish at his head. "Jerk." she murmured. Hiko just glared back at her, holding the bump that was forming at his head. (DH: EVIL RADISH! I SHALL KILL YOU!!! stabs radish)

Later, after dinner was eaten, the boy came back, soak and wet, the staff hanging limply from his hands. He looked really annoyed. Saeko took the staff and handed the boy some dry clothes, a futon, a blanket, and a pillow. Then she pointed at the shed outside of the hut.

"Master Hiko has agreed to let you sleep in there. For awhile anyway and put your wet clothes outside the door." Saeko said, her voice soft.

The boy nodded tiredly and walked off. Saeko watched the youngling with pity. Then shook her head and went back inside.

As the boy opened the door to the shed, he saw a tray of food on the clean floor, still steaming from the rice and the stew. Smiling and looking back at the woman, he thought cheerfully as he began to change, 'I guess she's not such a cold-hearted demon after all…'

MC: TT I didn't get any reviews…or donuts….

DH: Uh…yay?

Kenshin: Hello!

Shishio: PITIFUL FOOLS!

DH: That's his way of saying hello-

MC: I know!

DH: So, did you settle the issue with pink obi?

Kenshin: Yes! We did!

MC: Well…?

Shishio: IT IS CALLED MAGENTA PINK!

MC and DH: Okay…

Shishio: IT IS A FINE-

Everyone: SHUT UP!

Shishio: mumble, mumble

MC: irritated

DH: Don't mind her. She just hates it when she gets no reviews. You get used to it.

Kenshin: Ah…

DH: Well, see ya later and review!

Shishio: That was short…

DH: I know. Since MysticChaos doesn't want to type right now, she's having no ideas whatsoever.

Kenshin: Ah.

MC: STOP SAYING THAT!

Kenshin: A-Alright…

MC: --

DH: Uh…bye.


	16. Chapter 8: Changes

****

Forgotten Era

Disclaimer: Did ya miss me?

DH (DarkHand): glower

Disclaimer: Ah…I don't own anything.

MC (MysticChaos): sighs I still have no reviews…'cept for you DarkHand.

DH: sigh I didn't get to go to Dorney Park.

S4R (ShinHwa4Real): sighs too I don't who Aoshi or Soujirou is.

Kenshin: Miss Kaoru kicked me out of the house again. um…sigh

Shishio: TT Yumi doesn't love me anymore.

MCC (MysticChaos's Conscious): I'm stuck as a human thought again. whimper

Silence

MC: So…anyone wanna eat popcorn?

Everyone: --;;;

DH: HELLO! We're depressed here, if you didn't notice!

MC: TT I wanna eat popcorn…

DH: slaps forehead

Kenshin: Just let MysticChaos eat her popcorn, that you will.

MC: YAY! runs off

S4R: At least one of us is cheerful. --

Shishio: TT Yumi doesn't love me anymore.

DH: WILL YOU SHUT UP ABOUT THAT ALREADY?!

Shishio: TT Yumi doesn't love me anymore…

DH: twitch, twitch

MysticChaos comes back

MC: throws popcorn POPCORN FOR EVERYONE! WHEE!!!!

Everyone: OO

MC: whispers as she hands everyone sugar canes Get sugar-high. runs off ON WITH THE STORY!

Everyone: still holding the sugar cane Oo;;;

****

Chapter 8: Changes

As the warm spring went into summer, and summer smoothly going into fall, winter began its arrival with a icy wind, spreading the white snow across the great city of Kyoto and the fields that held the food of fall. Everyone knew this was going to be a cold, but pleasant winter.

Meanwhile, a familiar boy raced through the crowds, past the market, and behind a tree. The way in how clean, strong, and healthy the boy looked, no one would have suspected that it had been the fellow three seasons ago that had stolen a rich man's pocket watch. Right now, he was warily looking around, looking for a particular person…

"Too slow." a feminine voice softly said in the branches of the tree.

The boy, startled, jump away, wielding his bamboo sword.

A raven-black haired woman with golden eyes jumped down from the tree and swiftly slashed out an arm, holding tightly onto the boy's collar.

Lifting him up, she smiled, "Try not to make yourself so obvious next time."

The boy snapped, "Well, it's not MY fault that you had 18 years of training, Saeko!"

"That sensei to you, Kisho." Saeko playfully scolded as she dragged the fuming boy back to the market.

Kisho, who we now know is his name (yes, the same boy from Chapter 7), mumbled, "Jerk."

Saeko sighed and muttered back, "Thief."

"Ugly."

"Poop."

"Fool."

"Stupid."

"Moron."

_WHACK!_

Now Kisho had a rather large bump on his head, muttering nothings under his breath.

'How did I ever get this urchin to be my student?' Saeko thought, looking back at her pouting apprentice.

Kisho heard his teacher say this and thought. A dim memory came back as a result.

(S4R: FLASHBACK TIME!)

_Kisho carefully watched the fishes swim back and forth. He knew he could get it if it only stayed-_

Kisho threw the sharpened stick, but missed.

-If it only stayed still.

Sighing, Kisho got out of the water and glared at the fish, who resumed their normal lounging around. He'd been doing this for one month now and didn't get any closer to getting the damn fish. Closer to the target maybe, but still he missed. Yelling in frustration, Kisho threw down the staff and stomped on it furiously.

"You're not getting anywhere if you break the stick, having nothing to strike the fish with." a gentle voice said, good-humouredly.

Alarmed, Kisho looked up and saw a young man with short black hair and dark blue eyes across the small pond. He was smiling. He looked a bit weak and timid to Kisho. Assuming he had nothing to worry about, Kisho sat back down.

"I know! It's just that the damn fish won't stay still!" Kisho complained.

The man looked at the fish, his eyes sharp and focused. Suddenly his arm lashed out, revealing a withering fish in his hand.

"See? It's not too hard." he smiled.

Kisho just stared. Who was this guy? Then the fish sprayed water into the male's face, making him release the fish back into the pond.

"Whoops. Silly me." the guy laughed.

"WHY'D YOU LET GO OF IT! I COULD HAVE GOTTEN IT AND SPIKE IT THROUGH SO THE WOMAN CAN TEACH ME SWORDSMANSHIP!" Kisho yelled.

The man blinked and said with wisdom, "Then it wouldn't count as getting the fish by yourself."

"I DON'T CARE!"

Kisho was gasping for breath while the smiling man backed away by one step.

"If you don't then…" the man turned around to leave, but said with cheerfulness, "And oh, fish aren't that smart. Just trap them into a corner and catching them is a breeze!"

Kisho lifted his eyebrow as the man left and looked down at the fish. Jumping into the cold water, he scared one fish into a rounded edge. Then he stabbed it, raising the staff up, with the silver fish flobbering in the sunlight.

Extremely happy, Kisho yelled, "THANK YOU, WHOEVER YOU ARE!"

The gentleman turned around and waved. Then he tripped on a rock. With a large sweat drop, Kisho wondered in how this stranger was able to get these high speed fish, but not aware of the rather LARGE rock in the path.

(S4R: Flashback finished. )

Suddenly laughing, Kisho remembered the man's strange look when he fell.

'I never got his name…' the boy thought. 'But it doesn't matter. I could just ask him today.'

Then Saeko stopped, narrowing her eyes.

"Miburo." she said distastefully.

Kisho sighed. Saeko may hate the police officer that his teacher claims to be part of the Shinsengumi, but over the months, anyone can notice that Saeko had hated the "Miburo" less. Only a little though.

The police officer tipped his cap slightly, but passed by her without any sign of threat or fear. The man was always like that. Then Saeko, too, moved on.

"Alright. Your lesson today is to balance." Saeko said, rolling down a few logs and setting them up in a vertical position.

Kisho set his bamboo sword down while Hiko watched them train. Then the boy climbed up and tried to stand on the log, but the wood tipped dangerously.

"All you have to do is jump from one long to another without tipping them over. If you do tip them over, you will fall and the log will fall on you. Do you understand?" Saeko asked, watching the lad try to gain his balance.

Kisho nodded and tried to jump on the second log. Instead, the first one fell and Kisho ended up falling with the second log. He narrowly dodged the second log falling on him and the first trunk almost crushing his legs.

Saeko steadily watched her student bring the beam back up (which was practically 3 times his weight), and watched Kisho try to balance again. Then the ground shook as the logs fell, Kisho falling on the ground, twitching. Saeko shook her head and walked away to do her own training. Hiko too walked off to get more sake.

Kisho set the timber up again, but this time he sat on it, meditating. Then a familiar man walked up the hill, smiling.

"I heard a large sound this way. I assumed you may need help again." the black-haired, dark blue-eyed man said. It was the same person that had taught him how to get the fish, and his other training from Saeko.

Kisho smiled and jumped down from the log. It fell again. Wincing, Kisho pointed at the top of the other beams, Immediately the man understood.

"What does this master do to you?" the man sighed as he took off his Chinese hat and pack.

Kisho shrugged and honestly said, "Sensei's not all that bad. I guess she just want me to improve…the hard way."

Then the male rolled up his sleeves and lectured, "Well, there is no such thing to get better the easy way, is there?"

Kisho shook his head and watched the man climb the log. Soon he was up on the top. Standing on tip toes, he jumped up with speed and landed on the third stump, since there was no second one. The logs hardly budged at all.

Kisho scratched his head and yelled, "How did you do that?!"

The man jumped down and calmly said, "Remember when you were asked to run across some roof tops in town and try not to trip?"

Kisho eagerly nodded his head.

__

"It's the almost the same thing. Only on a concentrated area."

The boy's face lightened up and he immediately climbed up on the log.

"I think I understand! Look!" he said.

Then Kisho jumped off, lightly pushing off the first stump, jumping onto the third, then the forth, and finally the fifth. None of them fell. Kisho jumped down and did a little jig.

The man laughed and smiled as he turned to go. Kisho ran after him and pulled the guy back.

"You're looking for a place to stay right?" Kisho asked.

The man nodded.

The boy volunteered, "Then stay at my place!"

"Uh…" the male looked unsure. "Your master might not enjoy my company-"

Kisho wouldn't hear of it, so he dragged him off.

"So! What's your name?" Kisho asked.

Seeing that he had no choice, but to follow the stubborn boy, the man sighed and answered with a smile, "Soujiro. Seta Soujiro.

MC: Oh shit…

DH: eating sugar cane What's wrong?

MC: I just realized that when saying Saitou Hajime, Saitou is the FAMILY name, and Hajime is the…first name. Just like Himura Kenshin. Frock.

S4R: Then… sticks sugar cane into mouth Shay that you made a mishtake, but will not change the shtory and Hajime remains a lasht name.

Kenshin: But Saitou will be verrrrry angry. getting sugar-high

Saitou: SUGAR-HIGH-NESS!!!

MC: That's a good idea. SO! Saitou is the first name in my story and Hajime remains the last name (instead of the other way around). If I'm not too lazy, I MAY revise the story when it ends. But for now, just leave the name be-

Kenshin: SUGAR-HIGH-NESS!!!!

Shishio: ME TOOOOOO!!!

S4R: They never ate candy did they?

DH: Yeah, they did. There was such thing as a candy back at the Meiji Era, but not sugar canes that are purely sugar.

Kenshin: I AM GOING BACK TO THE DOJO AND STAY THERE EVEN IF MISS KAORU IS STILL ANGRY! THAT I WILL! runs off

Shishio: AND I WILL SAY THAT I DON'T NEED YUMI ANYMORE! runs off too

Everyone: Oo;;;

MC: Who do you think is going to last longer?

DH: I vote Shishio.

S4R: I vote Kenshin.

MC: I vote for neither.

silence

Shishio and Kenshin fall from the sky and land on their faces on the ground

Kenshin: Miss Kaoru tossed me into the air. TT

Shishio: Yumi slapped me into the sky. TT

DH and S4R: grumble, grumble gives MysticChaos chocolate

MC: Well, see ya next time! AND REVIEW! eats the chocolate


	17. Author's Note

****

Author's Note

Well, if you noticed, FANFICTION CHANGES THE STORY FORMAT AGAIN! Damn it. Well, there was a few confusing moments here. Like….When the story began and ended, there was nothing to show that it was separated. At the end of the chapter, when you see MC or something like that, that's when the chapter ended. And when I was making the face emotions, FANFICTION DOESN'T ALLOW THE UNDERLINE! So If you see something like this: TT, then it's supposed to be T-T and so is the others that have strange circles (O-O) and semicolon marks (O-O;;;). Sorry for the inconvenience. IT'S FANFICTION'S FAULT!


End file.
